


Amnésie

by cerisebio



Series: Amnésie et spinoffs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Engaged, M/M, Post-Finale, Saint Petersburg, Spoilers, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: Victor se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital. À son chevet, un patineur japonais qu'il a croisé lors de la finale du Grand Prix de Sotchi.





	1. Amnésie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Amnesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386333) by [cerisebio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio)



> Ceci est mon premier essai à la rédaction d'une fan fiction, un petit truc sans prétention pour prolonger l'expérience Yuri On Ice. L'histoire se passe après la première saison et contient donc des spoilers.
> 
> Rédigé dans le cadre d'un challenge ABC, chaque chapitre correspond à une lettre de l'alphabet.
> 
> Pour chaque chapitre je fais un croquis, ils sont tous visibles sur mon Twitter @opaledefeuAC ou ma page Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/OpaledeFeu.ACLUZY/
> 
> Couverture pour cette histoire :  
> https://twitter.com/opaledefeuac/status/828494567162777600

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez connaître les évènements qui précèdent cette fanfiction du point de vue de Phichit/Chris, ils correspondent aux chapitres 1 à 16 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607
> 
> Pour le point de vue Otabek/Yurio, RDV aux chapitres 1 à 3 de "Welcome to the Madness" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/23452455

 

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sait qu'il ne se trouve pas chez lui. Un bip inconnu sonne à intervalles réguliers près de son oreille et une odeur insolite lui chatouille les narines. Il l'a déjà sentie pourtant lors de ses check-ups médicaux réguliers.

Victor ouvre enfin les yeux, le cerveau toujours embrumé. Son regard bleu tente de faire la mise au point autour de lui.  
Une chambre d'hôpital russe tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, quoiqu'un peu plus luxueuse que la majorité, mais toujours sévèrement fonctionnelle. Des tuyaux dépassent de partout, le relient à une perfusion, un moniteur et dieu seul sait quoi encore. La seule touche de couleur vient de la profusion de fleurs autour de son lit.

Un ronflement attire son attention et Victor tourne la tête pour en découvrir l'origine. Là, sur une chaise au confort spartiate, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dort, les lunettes de guingois, la bouche ouverte. Son visage est marqué de cernes foncées et ses poings fermés trahissent sa tension.

Victor fronce les sourcils, perdu. Il a déjà vu ce visage avant : le patineur japonais qui porte le même prénom que Yuratchka. Pourquoi se trouve-t-il à son chevet ?

Le dormeur s'agite et se réveille à son tour. Il fixe Victor un instant sans réagir, puis son visage s'illumine soudain et des larmes de soulagement lui viennent aux paupières.

\- Victor... souffle-t-il, ému.

Le patineur japonais s'approche, prend sa main, y pose son front et pleure. Victor est de plus en plus interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demande-t-il d'une voix croassante, trop désorienté pour analyser les émotions contradictoires qui le traversent.

Yuri relève son visage baigné de larme.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Tu as fait une mauvaise chute lors d'un quad au programme libre des nationales. Le choc à la tête t'a fait perdre connaissance. Tu es resté ainsi pendant deux jours.

Tout au long de son explication, Yuri garde sa main droite sur la sienne, de la gauche il presse le bouton d'appel. Une infirmière arrive rapidement - efficacité russe - et se précipite pour chercher un médecin lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que Victor Nikiforov est réveillé. Le docteur ne traîne pas non plus et Yuri lâche alors Victor.

Un mélange de détente et de regret traverse ce dernier lorsque le japonais brise le contact.

Yuri échange quelques phrases en Anglais avec le médecin pendant qu'il examine le patient, puis se lève et leur tourne le dos tandis qu'il se dirige vers la porte.

\- Je vais prévenir tout le monde que tu es réveillé. Tout Hasetsu me harcèle de messages depuis deux jours.

\- Hasetsu ?

Yuri se fige, le téléphone en main. Victor fixe son dos tendu les sourcils froncés. Il essaye de se souvenir, tout est tellement embrouillé dans son esprit.

Soudain, une illumination :

\- Ça y est je me rappelle ! C'est Yuri Katsuki votre nom. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites en Russie ?

Yuri pivote pour lui faire face. Une expression choquée lui agrandit les yeux et il est devenu si pâle que ses cernes ressortent plus encore. Sa main serrée sur son téléphone tremble.

\- Quel est ton dernier souvenir Victor ?

Le champion russe réfléchit - difficile tant il se sent désorienté et son crâne pulse d'une lancinante douleur. Le médecin et Yuri le fixent intensément.

Après quelques instants, Victor déclare enfin :

\- La conférence de presse après la finale du Grand Prix à Sotchi.

Autrement dit : un blanc de deux ans dans ses souvenirs.


	2. Bague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration du chapitre 2 :  
> https://twitter.com/opaledefeuac/status/821266247669026816

 

 

\- Le médecin recommande de lui laisser le temps de se souvenir peu à peu. Pas de chocs. Aussi je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu gardes ça pour l'instant Katsuki.

Malgré son accent russe à couper au couteau, les explications de Yakov sont limpides. Pour une fois le coach a abandonné son ton bourru réservé au Japonais - pour les autres patineurs il pousse nettement plus le volume, ils ont le don de le rendre chèvre - et parle avec douceur en déposant l'objet dans la main tendue. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui pourrait réconforter Yuri et se contente de lui tapoter maladroitement l'épaule avant de l'abandonner dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

Yuri fixe la bague dans sa paume. C'est un simple anneau d'or, identique à celui qu'il porte à son annulaire droit, un cadeau de sa part à Victor l'an dernier.

Une promesse.

À présent, le champion russe se souvient à peine du nom de son fiancé. Yuri serre le bijou dans sa main et ravale les larmes qui menacent de déborder.

 

Lorsqu'il rentre dans la chambre d'hôpital, la voix exaspérée de Yakov lui provoque un mouvement de recul.

\- Victor ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais !

L'accusé fixe son coach avec un sourire amusé, mais Yuri ne s'y trompe pas. Il connaît les différents masques que revêt celui qu'il aime : ce dernier ne le reconnaîtra pas, mais l'accident l'a ébranlé plus que physiquement. Bien sûr, il a déjà eu sa part de blessures, comme tout athlète de haut niveau, mais jamais d'une telle gravité.

Et jamais en se plantant lors d'une compétition.

\- Tu aurais dû te retirer après l'argent à la finale de Fukuoka ! Je te l'ai dit, mais tu...

\- L'argent ?

Cette fois, le masque se décompose, l'expression de Victor est choquée. Yuri ne saisit pas tous les mots dans leur échange en russe, mais il sait dire "argent" et "or" pour sûr et à l'évocation de la dernière ville de la finale du Grand Prix il sait de quoi ils parlent.

\- Tu veux dire que dans cette période dont je ne me souviens plus, je n'ai pas gagné l'or ?

Oui. Évidemment, pense Yuri. Le Victor d'il y a deux ans ne s'imaginerait pas un instant ailleurs que sur la première marche du podium. Il retient un rire nerveux, mais ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah ! s'exclame Yakov. C'est Katsuki qui a pris l'or.

Le regard de Victor se pose enfin sur Yuri, qui rougit et baisse la tête, incapable de supporter la façon dont son ancienne idole le dévisage. S'il savait ce que signifie sa victoire...

\- Vieux schnock !

Les trois hommes sursautent lorsque la porte vole sous un coup de pied énergique. Ils ne connaissent qu'une seule personne capable d'une telle entrée.

\- Yuratchka ! C'est un hôpital ici ! Mets-là un peu en sourdine ! hurle Yakov plus fort encore.

\- Non, mais attends quel crétin !

L'exubérance de l'équipe russe a toujours le don de désarçonner le discret Japonais, mais ça fait partie de leur charme.

\- Yuri, c'est gentil de me rendre visite, répond Victor en Anglais - sûrement par considération pour le patineur japonais - avec un sourire de gamin. Tu m'as apporté un cadeau ? Des chocolats peut-être ?

\- Tch ! Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps avec ça.

\- Tes fleurs sont superbes pourtant.

Yuri Plisetsky rougit d'embarras et décide de contre-attaquer.

\- C'est ta faute si tu te retrouves sur ce lit branché comme un sapin de Noël, abruti ! Tu en as trop fait ces derniers mois, on te l'a tous dit, même Katsudon !

\- Katsudon ?

La question provoque un blanc dans la tirade de l'adolescent dont le regard éberlué passe de Victor à Yuri. Celui-ci secoue la tête en réponse.

\- Katsuki, corrige le Yuri russe. Cumuler la compétition et. Aïe ! Ça va pas Katsu... ki !

Par un coup de pied bien placé dans le tibia du jeune homme, le Japonais vient d'éviter de révéler une part importante de sa relation à Victor.

\- Yurio, viens avec moi, j'ai quelques trucs à t'expliquer.


	3. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez lire une scène Phichit / Yuri qui se déroule juste avant celle-ci, RDV sur le chapitre 17 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22326071

 

Victor soupire et repose la tablette prêtée par Yakov. Ce repos forcé le rend dingue.

Si les premiers jours le personnel - surtout féminin - se pâmait sous son regard lagon et ses sourires en cœur, l'exaspération a pris le dessus. Le médecin n'a pas autorisé Victor à se balader, encore moins à pratiquer assouplissements dans sa chambre ou chorégraphies dans les couloirs sous les yeux éberlués des autres patients. Avec pour résultat une perf qui se débranche plusieurs fois par jour, la patience des infirmières commence à atteindre ses limites. Et le sourire de Victor n'aide plus à faire passer ses piques verbales.

Évidemment il a pensé à faire le mur, mais Yakov l'a devancé en lui confisquant ses vêtements. Il ne peut même pas se rendre dans le jardin de l'hôpital où stationne une horde de reporters : Victor Nikiforov ne déteste pas être le centre d'attention, mais pas avec une blouse à imprimé vichy hideux qui laisse passer l'air sur ses fessiers.

En dehors des visites de ses compagnons de patinage et de son coach il n'a donc pas grand chose à faire. Il a ainsi appris avec étonnement que Yuri Katsuki s'entraîne avec eux : Yakov n'a jusqu'ici jamais accepté à plein temps d'athlète étranger. La présence du Japonais, pour effacée qu'elle soit, apaise systématiquement Victor, ce qui a le don de l'intriguer. Le jeune asiatique n'a pourtant rien de spécial à première vue, ouvre à peine la bouche - il vient toujours accompagné et laisse les autres mener la conversation - et évite son regard. Mais chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontrent, le visage de Yuri révèle une expression désespérée, qui provoque un mélange indéfinissable de sentiments en Victor.

Celui-ci fixe le bouquet de roses bleues sur sa table de chevet, le plus beau et le plus rare des nombreux qui l'entourent, sans conteste son favori. Sur la carte, juste le nom de celui qui lui a offert, dans une langue qu'il n'est pas censé connaître. Pourtant il lit les quatre kanjis sans effort : 勝生勇利 - Katsuki Yuuri.

Une sonnerie le tire de ses pensées et il reprend la tablette : un appel sur Skype.

\- Chris !

\- Salut Victor !

Christophe Giacometti, habitué des podiums à ses côtés, est le patineur le plus proche d'un ami pour Victor.

\- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs. Comment tu te sens vieux frère ?

Au surnom familier Victor suppose que ces deux dernières années ils se sont encore rapprochés. Son sourire est sincère pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

\- Très bien, mais ces maudits médecins refusent de me laisser sortir. Je m'ennuie tu n'imagines pas !

Le Suisse éclate de rire, pousse la queue de son chat qui passe devant la caméra et le prend dans ses bras pour l'écarter du clavier. Même à travers le micro on entend ses ronronnements satisfaits. Victor a une pensée pour son Makkachin qui est entre de bonnes mains selon son coach mais lui manque.

\- Yakov m'a confisqué mon téléphone, se plaint-il de nouveau. Il m'a donné une tablette pour m'occuper à la place, mais a supprimé les accès au navigateur et réseaux sociaux. Il a mis un fichu contrôle parental, c'est à peine si je peux jouer à Candy Crush !

De nouveau, Chris est hilare.

\- On dirait ton père.

\- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité.

Victor lève les yeux au ciel dans un effet dramatique qui lui vaudrait l'approbation de Georgi, mais de nouveau son sourire est sincère. Yakov a beau être strict avec ses patineurs, il en prend soin comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Et vu leur comportement parfois irresponsable, ce n'est pas forcément du luxe.

\- Il veut te protéger, le défend Chris, Yuri m'a expliqué qu'il faut t'éviter les chocs émotionnels.

Décontenancé, le champion russe marque un temps d'arrêt : depuis quand Yuratchka est-il en contact avec Christophe ? Il écarte la question, deux ans suffisent apparement à créer des liens improbables.

\- C'est pénible tu sais. Je crois que je préfèrerais ça, parce que là tout le monde marche sur des œufs autour de moi. Et puis j'ai la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu es amnésique, c'est le principe.

Victor répond par une moue boudeuse qui le rajeunit d'au moins dix ans.

\- Mais tu as raison, reprend le Suisse, ces deux ans ont été riches pour toi...

Il caresse songeusement son chat et semble peser le pour et le contre d'une idée. Avec ses lunettes cela lui donne l'air beaucoup plus sérieux que d'ordinaire.

\- Je suppose que je peux au moins t'envoyer une photo de nous à Barcelone. Ça réveillera peut-être des souvenirs. Prends soin de toi Victor, tu n'imagines pas comme tu es important pour certains.

Ils se disent au revoir et coupent la conversation. Une photo arrive dans les secondes qui suivent.

En maillot de bain au bord d'une piscine, Victor et Chris posent comme deux idiots, une coupe de champagne à la main. Le patineur russe ignore pourquoi, mais il a subitement très froid en regardant l'image.


	4. Dépression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration du chapitre 4 :  
> https://twitter.com/opaledefeuac/status/821992497148637185

 

Dans l'appartement trop grand pour Makkachin et lui, le regard de Yuri ne peut éviter de se poser sur des rappels de l'absence de Victor. Des photos de compétition ou de leur couple, en passant par sa collection de trophées, de ses vêtements à ses affaires de toilette, et jusqu'à la décoration. Après tout il s'agit du logement de Victor à l'origine, Yuri n'a fait que s'y installer l'année précédente.

Cependant le silence lui rappelle leur séparation plus que tout : le champion russe n'a pas son pareil pour remplir celui-ci, parfois avec exubérance, parfois en lui murmurant des mots tendres. La plupart du temps en l'enveloppant de sa chaleur.

Yuri serre Makkachin contre lui, à la recherche d'un peu de cette dernière. Le chien lui donne un coup de langue affectueux et couine - il perçoit la détresse du compagnon de son maître. Ce sentiment ne le quitte plus depuis l'accident.

Il se trouvait alors à Sapporo pour les championnats du Japon qui tombent aux mêmes dates que ceux de Russie. À peine descendu du podium avec une nouvelle médaille d'or, son premier réflexe après les félicitations de Minako-sensei avait été d'appeler Victor pour partager leurs victoires - il n'avait aucun doute sur le résultat de son fiancé.

Le téléphone avait failli lui échapper des mains lorsqu'au démarrage il avait émis une suite sans fin d'alertes : une vingtaine d'appels en absence, une bonne douzaine de messages. Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, il avait parcouru l'historique pour en découvrir l'origine : Yakov plusieurs fois ce qui était déjà surprenant, Yurio, ses parents, les Nishigori, Phichit, Celestino et même Chris et plusieurs autres connaissances du milieu. Pas un seul de Victor. Il avait alors compris que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé.

Il avait sauté dans le premier avion, voyagé une journée entière avec changement à Tokyo et Moscou, suspendu à son téléphone entre les vols, rongé d'une angoisse qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Et pourtant il est champion question panique.

Le soulagement au réveil de Victor avait rapidement laissé place à la souffrance face à son amnésie : il n'est plus qu'un étranger aux yeux de celui qu'il aime.

Le visage enfouit dans la fourrure bouclée de Makkachin, Yuri s'apitoie sur son sort quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en claquant.

\- Oh ! Katsudon ! T'es plus à Hasetsu, tu devrais verrouiller !

Yuri sourit dans les poils du chien, sèche discrètement ses larmes et se tourne vers Yurio.

\- Si je faisais ça, tu ne pourrais plus me gratifier de tes entrées _tellement_ délicates.

Ses yeux bouffis démentent le ton et le sourire sarcastiques, mais ce petit jeu entre eux a quelque chose de familier et réconfortant. L'adolescent grogne une vague réponse, gratouille l'oreille de Makkachin venu le saluer, mais maintient hors de portée de truffe un sac en papier brun. D'un geste négligent, il balance celui-ci à Yuri, toujours sur le canapé.

\- Tiens, mange. T'es maigre comme un clou, ça ne va pas du tout au porc que tu es.

La scène lui en rappelle une autre sous la neige de Moscou et Yuri cligne des yeux deux fois en dévisageant le Russe. Maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'a effectivement presque rien avalé ces derniers jours. Lui qui a tendance à compenser le stress par la bouffe en est le premier surpris.

\- Merci.

\- Tch ! Incapable de prendre soin de toi ! Tu parles d'un adulte.

Yuri ignore la remarque qui est la façon maladroite du jeune homme de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il prend une bouchée de pirojki et y retrouve la saveur familière du Katsudon : le mariage culinaire de la Russie et du Japon, préparé exprès pour lui. Touché de l'attention, des larmes de gratitude lui montent aux yeux, il ne fait décidément que pleurer en ce moment.

\- Oh ça va, tu vas pas chialer pour des pirojkis !

Apparemment c'est une autre caractéristique commune à l'équipe russe : les larmes les décontenancent voire les font paniquer.

Yuri se pensait incapable d'en verser plus pourtant, mais en cet instant ce sont les chutes du Niagara et il ne parvient pas à couper les vannes. Yurio passe nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, indécis, puis s'approche et tapote la tête du Japonais, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce vieux croûton, marmonne-t-il sans le regarder. S'il risquait pas de casser sa pipe pour de bon je lui en ficherais un autre de coup sur la tête.

\- C'est ma faute, hoquète Yuri entre deux sanglots. S'il n'était jamais venu à Hasetsu pour me coacher, s'il n'avait pas décidé de cumuler avec sa carrière, il n'aurait pas été si épuisé. Avant moi, il n'aurait jamais commis une telle erreur.

De compatissante, la main de Yurio agrippe les cheveux de son aîné avec colère. Ignorant les cris de protestation de sa victime, il lui tourne la tête vers une photo encadrée au mur : Victor et Yuri enlacés, riant aux éclats, attaqués par les coups de langue de Makkachin.

\- Ce que tu peux sortir comme conneries ! Regarde, il a l'air si heureux que ça me donne la gerbe. Avant toi, il était misérable, tu le rends idiot comme c'est pas permis.

Il le relâche et poursuit :

\- Alors ne t'avise pas de le laisser tomber, pigé ? Au pire tu n'as qu'à le re-séduire, ça a bien fonctionné la première fois, même si ça reste un putain de mystère. Et si tu allumais ton fichu téléphone tu saurais que tu n'es pas seul pour traverser ça, alors arrête un peu de geindre !


	5. Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration du chapitre :  
> https://twitter.com/opaledefeuac/status/822674447358267392

 

Le cri des mouettes lui est familier, mais la plage tranquille n'a rien de commun avec Saint-Pétersbourg. Victor respire les embruns à pleins poumons et une sensation de sérénité l'étreint. La lumière du soleil couchant nimbe le paysage de teintes chaudes, apaisantes.

Il se sent à sa place dans ce cadre inconnu. Ou oublié.

Un aboiement joyeux et l'appel de son nom dans son dos. Il se retourne et son coeur est soudain empli de bonheur.

À contre-jour, il ne distingue pas les traits du jeune homme qui le rejoint, Makkachin sur les talons. Pourtant lorsque la main de son partenaire se pose avec tendresse sur sa joue, il ferme les yeux et s'abandonne au contact, confiant.

Un téléphone vibre, tout proche, et Victor grogne, tiré de son rêve. La chaleur de la paume est toujours sur son visage et il tend le bras pour toucher son compagnon. Le son du vibreur augmente encore, accompagné d'un "miaou" distinct.

Victor ouvre les yeux et se retrouve nez à nez avec le chat de Yuratchka, qui se frotte à lui de plus belle et le chatouille de ses moustaches. Le félin est adorable - beaucoup plus facile d'approche que son propriétaire - mais Victor est déçu de ne pas trouver la personne de son rêve à ses côtés. Même s'il est incapable de lui donner un visage et un nom. Un sentiment de manque l'étreint et, une fois de plus, il est persuadé qu'un élément vital de son passé lui échappe.

Enfin déchargé de l'hôpital, Victor est pour l'instant laissé aux soins de Yakov, et par extension Lilia et Yurio. Les trois semblent se relayer pour ne jamais le laisser seul et il a la désagréable sensation de vivre avec des baby-sitters. Et pas spécialement les plus délicats. Si au moins il pouvait faire venir Makkachin, mais il paraît que le chat de Yuratchka ne supporte pas les chiens.

Pas rancunier, Victor gratouille le ventre dudit félin qui s'étire de volupté et ronronne de plus belle - un vrai moteur d'A380. Il jette un œil par la fenêtre où le jour commence tout juste à éclaircir l'horizon et décide de profiter du calme inhabituel de la maison pour se lever.

Les cheveux en bataille et la barbe naissante, il se rend dans la cuisine pour se réveiller d'un café. Sa marque favorite se trouve dans le placard à côté de celle de Yakov et il sourit de l'attention - même si le coach ne reconnaîtra jamais l'avoir achetée exprès pour lui.

L'appartement est familier à Victor, il y a été invité à de nombreuses reprises par Yakov, mais y vivre est complètement différent et il ne se sent pas à sa place. Son mug en main, il parcourt le salon silencieux. Des photos des athlètes de Yakov sont disposées un peu partout et évoquent de nombreux souvenirs à Victor. Il se voit, plus jeune, les cheveux encore long à des compétitions, puis plus âgé, toujours en tête de podium.

Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il tombe sur une photo de Yuratchka dans un costume de flammes rouges et roses, une médaille d'or au cou. Sur la seconde marche du podium, un Yuri Katsuki resplendissant lui accélère le cœur. Il ne paye pas de mine au naturel, mais dans son costume cintré, les cheveux en arrière, le visage rayonnant, le patineur japonais est à couper le souffle. Une question tracasse cependant Victor : où se trouve-t-il lui même ? Il n'est quand même pas tomber bas au point de louper le podium ?

D'autres photos le laissent perplexe, des costumes qu'il n'a jamais vu sur un Yuri Plisetsky adolescent ou pire, sur le Victor de ces deux dernières années.

Il soupire, frustré, puis décide de regarder un DVD pour passer le temps. Il pose son café à peine touché sur la table basse, puis fouille dans le tiroir sous la télévision.

Yakov possède bien quelques films, mais surtout de nombreuses vidéos de patinage. Victor se souvient de longues heures passées dans ce même salon avec son coach à analyser ses performances et celles de ses concurrents. Les titres de plusieurs DVD le font sourire avec nostalgie. Quand soudain l'un d'entre eux accroche son regard : coupe de Chine, 2016. Soit en plein pendant sa période de blanc.

Intrigué, il met le disque dans le lecteur et le lance, toujours assis en tailleur devant l'écran, son café oublié.

La vidéo reprend uniquement les performances, sans s'embarrasser de commentaires, changement de caméras sur la foule, les coachs ou les autres participants. Yakov a ses contacts parmi les journalistes et obtient ainsi des enregistrements bruts, à des fins purement techniques.

Un Thaïlandais rouge et or patine avec enthousiasme sur le classique "Shall we skate" et sa bonne humeur est communicative. Victor se surprend à fredonner le refrain. Puis un jeune Chinois prend le relais sur une musique douce.

Enfin, en troisième, c'est au tour de Yuri Katsuki. Toujours curieux de comprendre ce que Yakov a pu voir de particulier chez le jeune homme, l'attention de Victor s'éveille un peu plus. La performance commence par un déhanché suggestif.

Puis une musique aux accents latins démarre. Victor ne peut plus détourner son regard de la danse de séduction. Le Japonais est transformé, comme une personne différente, comme si... comme si son corps créait sa propre musique. Les mouvements fluides semblent familiers à Victor, au point qu'il pourrait réaliser la chorégraphie lui-même.

\- Vitya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

L'exclamation de Yakov fait sursauter Victor, sorti de sa fascination. Sans attendre de réponse, le coach se précipite pour éteindre le lecteur DVD et un écran d'accueil bleu remplace le patineur en noir.

Dans l'encadrement de l'accès au salon, Yuratchka observe la scène en silence. Pas pour longtemps.

\- Yakov! Comment tu veux qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs si tu le mets sous cloche ?

\- La ferme Yura! Le médecin a dit pas de choc!

\- Et on fait quoi ? On attend cent-cinquante ans que le vieux schnock se réveille ? Je vais pas me le coltiner au quotidien des années !

Sourd à leur dispute qui n'en finit pas, Victor n'a pas bougé et fixe l'écran, le cerveau en cours d'assimilation de ce qu'il vient de voir.

\- Se pourrait-il...

Les deux belligérants s'interrompent et se tournent vers Victor, surpris.

\- Se pourrait-il que ma relation à Yuri Katsuki...

Cette fois le coach et l'adolescent sont suspendus aux lèvres du champion, le regard rempli d'espoir.

\- Que je sois son chorégraphe ?

Les yeux lagon de Victor se sont agrandis d'excitation et pétillent, ceux de ses interlocuteurs remplis de déception.

\- Je veux dire, cette performance, je suis capable de la faire là tout de suite, s'enthousiasme-t-il avec un sourire en cœur, le visage illuminé comme un idiot. Et puis je reconnais ma signature. C'est ça, hein, j'ai créé des chorégraphies pour d'autres patineurs ?

Yuri Plisetsky se frappe le front de la main et secoue la tête ; Yakov lui tape le dos, compatissant.

\- Ben mes aïeux, déclare l'adolescent, on est pas rendu.


	6. Fédération

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voulez lire des chapitres du point de vue Chris/Phichit qui se déroulent entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci, rendez-vous sur les chapitres suivants de "Intoxicated" :
> 
> Chapitre 18 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22363646  
> Chapitre 19 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22387328  
> Chapitre 20 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22428893
> 
>  
> 
> Le chapitre 4 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroule en parallèle des précédents, du point de vue Otabek / Yurio :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/23815005
> 
> Et le chapitre 5 en parallèle de celui-ci :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/23912601

 

Incapable d'encaisser la situation, Yuri évite Victor depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et passe la majeure partie de son temps éveillé sur la glace, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa tendance dépressive est revenue à la charge depuis que son fiancé n'est plus là pour le soutenir et il ne se sent pas la force de côtoyer celui-ci. Prétendre qu'ils ne sont que deux collègues, c'est au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Katsuki, lui dit Yakov, tu devrais éviter les sauts dans ton état.

Mais le patineur japonais n'écoute pas. Depuis déjà deux heures, il pousse son corps à ses limites, indifférents aux ampoules sur ses talons et ses orteils, à la douleur sourde qui part de ses genoux à chaque réception et à la sueur qui dégouline. Endurant, il est capable de continuer ainsi jusqu'à l'effondrement.

Il prend de la vitesse, se positionne, s'envole... pour mieux se manger la glace. Le front rouge sous l'impact, il se relève en le frottant et glisse vers le bord de la patinoire.

\- Katsuki ! hurle Yakov. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu veux quoi, te blesser ?

C'est la première fois que celui-ci s'énerve ainsi sur le docile Yuri. Si docile, que sa réaction prend le coach russe de court.

\- La ferme ! réplique-t-il en Japonais, mais d'un ton qui ne laisse planer aucun doute sur le sens. Vous n'êtes pas mon coach !

Un silence stupéfait tombe sur les athlètes russes qui s'arrêtent tous pour fixer Yuri, trop ahuris pour réagir. Et Yakov ne fait pas exception.

Yuri prend soudain conscience de son comportement. Mortifié, il balbutie :

\- Non, je... je voulais dire... enfin... je ne voulais pas... Pardon.

Rouge de honte, il s'incline devant Yakov, bien plus bas que d'ordinaire, se précipite hors de la glace, trébuche et quitte les lieux sans se retourner.

Perdu, Yakov semble hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, avant de décider de laisser Yuri seul. Il se retourne vers ses athlètes :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Continuez votre entraînement !

Les patineurs s'éparpillent, mais le cœur n'y est plus. Aussi lorsque leur coach quitte les lieux - après réflexion, il décide de vérifier comment va le Japonais - ils ralentissent pour finalement se rejoindre au bord de la patinoire.

\- Il a le cœur en miette, soupire Georgi en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil. Je sais ce que c'est, on n'a plus goût à rien sans l'autre.

Yurio ricane : son aîné est un tragédien né dont le propre cœur est brisé environ tous les six mois.

\- Arrête ton char, il fuit la situation au lieu de secouer les puces du vieil abruti. Victor a toujours été amnésique de toutes façons, le nombre de promesses qu'il oublie, ça me met en rogne.

Le champion russe avait eu l'audace d'oublier celle d'offrir un début grandiose en ligue senior à l'adolescent. Ça lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge.

Il boit un peu d'eau, puis consulte son téléphone sans vraiment y consacrer son attention. Mila pose un bras sur son épaule et jette un œil à l'écran de son cadet qui fait défiler les photos Instagram de patineurs étrangers.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il évite Victor ? lui demande-t-elle. Il n'allait pas le voir à l'hôpital tous les jours ?

\- Si, mais jamais seul. Et depuis que le vieux squatte avec nous, pffft, envolé le Katsudon ! J'te jure, ils me rendent chèvre tous les deux, je vais finir chauve comme Yakov !

D'ordinaire Mila l'aurait taquiné sur son manque de sincérité, mais elle est aussi préoccupée par la situation. Le nez toujours sur son écran, il passe une série de photos de Phichit. Le Thaïlandais est littéralement accro aux médias sociaux et vous pouvez compter sur lui pour remplir votre fil d'actualités.

\- Quand même, reprend Georgi, c'est digne de la belle au bois dormant. Un baiser réveillerait peut-être le prince amnésique.

\- Arrête, je vais vraiment vomir cette fois !

Yurio s'apprête à poursuivre sa tirade écœurée, mais une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

\- L'autre jour Victor a vu la prestation de Katsudon en Chine, le programme court.

\- Et ? demande Mila. Ça a réveillé des souvenirs ?

\- Il a dit qu'il serait capable de faire la choré sans même répéter. Si son esprit a oublié, son corps peut-être pas. Ces deux idiots ont toujours eu tendance à se faire des déclarations niaises sur la glace et rester collés comme des siamois en dehors. Patinage plus contacts physiques, ça réveillera peut-être l'autre sénile.

Mila lui ébouriffe les cheveux et est gratifiée en réponse de cris d'orfraie. Georgi, touché par le discours du jeune homme, a les yeux qui pétillent, toujours partant pour une bonne histoire d'amour.

\- Tu veux les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Yuratchka je ne te savais pas si romantique.

\- La ferme, Mila ! C'est juste pour qu'ils arrêtent de me casser les pieds !

\- Mais on fait comment s'ils ne se rencontrent jamais ?

L'adolescent a un sourire de comploteur en montrant son portable.

\- On met tout le monde dans le coup et on leur force la main.


	7. Georgi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour lire la conversation Yurio/Phichit qui se déroule juste après le chapitre précédent, RDV sur le chapitre 21 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22459493

 

\- Victor ! Je t'emmène faire un tour !

Georgi, tout sourire et les yeux pétillants, est déjà en train d'attraper le manteau et l'écharpe du convalescent. Il lui tend le tout avec une expression de comploteur. Le visage de Victor s'illumine d'excitation.

\- Wow ! On file dans le dos de Yakov ? Je ne te connaissais pas ce côté rebelle !

En effet, Georgi est d'ordinaire le patineur le plus obéissant de l'équipe - ce qui n'est pas très compliqué à côté des électrons libres que sont Victor et Yurio. Mais à situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles et l'amour est un argumentaire imparable pour détourner Georgi du droit chemin.

Aussi, pendant que Mila s'arrange pour retenir Yakov à la patinoire, sa mission consiste à conduire Victor dans un parc de Saint-Pétersbourg pour forcer une rencontre avec Yuri.

Cette dernière partie de l'opération est gérée par Yurio qui, au même instant, tambourine à la porte de l'appartement du couple séparé par les circonstances.

\- Katsudon ! Ouvre !

L'adolescent regrette à présent d'avoir conseillé au Japonais de verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Il donne un coup de pied rageur dans l'obstacle et hurle de nouveau.

\- Katsudon !!!

Depuis que ce dernier s'en est pris à Yakov, il ne s'est plus présenté à la patinoire et a coupé son téléphone. Yurio comptait sur l'aide des proches de Yuri pour le convaincre de se bouger, mais ils n'ont pas pu le joindre.

À présent franchement inquiet, le jeune homme lance une bordée de jurons en fouillant les poches de son blouson. Il finit par trouver le trousseau de clés de Victor, subtilisé dans les affaires confisquées au champion par Yakov. Si le coach s'en aperçoit, il est bon pour un remontage de bretelles en règle. Pas que ça l'atteigne plus que ça.

Il ouvre la porte, la balance contre le mur qui porte la trace de ses nombreuses entrées agressives et se précipite dans l'appartement en appelant Yuri. Il le trouve dans son lit, Makkachin à ses pied. Lorsque le Japonais grogne un truc en émergeant Yurio ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement.

\- Katsudon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Yurio ?

\- Non, c'est Poutine abruti ! Sors de là !

D'un coup de pied l'adolescent éjecte un Yuri à moitié réveillé, qui atterrit sur le tapis avec un "ouch" surpris. À sa barbe de trois jours, Yurio devine qu'il se néglige et se demande s'il a pris la peine d'avaler quelque chose.

\- Va à la douche, tu pues plus qu'un porc. Tu sors d'ici de gré ou de force, Makkachin a besoin d'exercice.

 

\- Aaaaah, s'exclame un Victor satisfait, ça fait du bien de prendre l'air !

Ce dernier est certe un peu frisquet, mais rien qui suffise à incommoder un Russe, juste vivifiant et avec un magnifique ciel bleu. Le souffle de Victor et Georgi forme des nuages devant eux et le givre craque sous leurs pas. En ce dimanche matin Saint-Pétersbourg est calme et dans le parc seuls le chant des oiseaux et le cri des mouettes résonnent.

\- Alors Georgi, une raison pour laquelle tu m'invites soudainement à une balade ? Et contre les recommandations des médecins avec ça ?

L'interpellé puise dans ses ressources théâtrales pour créer une réponse convaincante.

\- Te connaissant, tu dois tourner en rond à rester inactif. Rien que de t'imaginer aussi désoeuvré me brise le cœur !

Victor rit doucement, amusé par son collègue, mais à moitié convaincu.

\- Yuratchka a subitement disparu juste avant ton arrivée. Aucun lien ?

\- Rien à voir, jure Georgi une main sur la poitrine.

\- Bien sûr. Tu mens très mal tu sais.

L'accusé joue les offensés et le sourire de Victor le met un peu plus mal à l'aise. Le champion a une idée derrière la tête, cela se voit à la lueur de son regard et la façon dont il se tapote la bouche de l'index.

\- Justement, puisque tu ne sais pas me mener en bateau, tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions. Pour commencer, pourquoi est-ce que Yakov me garde loin de mon appartement ?

\- Ah, eh bien...

Georgi est sauvé par un aboiement. L'instant d'après un grand caniche saute sur Victor, le déséquilibre et entreprend de lui repeindre le visage à grand coups de langue.

\- Makkachin ! s'exclame un Victor ravi.

À quelques mètres, Yurio retient Yuri par le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir.


	8. High Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration de ce chapitre :  
> https://twitter.com/opaledefeuac/status/823772351481278465

 

Pétrifié, Yuri fixe Victor qui enlace Makkachin en riant. Son expression de gamin ravi est si familière qu'il doit retenir l'impulsion de le prendre dans ses bras. Du reste, il ne peut pas vraiment bouger car Yurio le retient et l'adolescent a plus de poigne que sa délicate constitution ne laisse deviner.

Son regard dévore tant le champion russe qu'il ne note pas le signe de connivence entre Georgi et Yurio, pouces levés.

Enfin Victor repousse son exubérant chien, se relève en gardant sa main dans sa fourrure et se tourne vers les comploteurs. Son sourire en cœur illumine son visage.

\- Toutes ces cachotteries c'était pour me faire une surprise. Merci, je suis ravi de revoir Makkachin ! Si seulement je pouvais le ramener !

\- Oui, mais mon chat lui arracherait les yeux.

En réalité, le félin est bien plus sociable que son maître et cohabite volontiers avec tous les deux ou quatre pattes qu'on lui présente. Cependant Yuri est déjà assez déprimé sans qu'on lui enlève aussi la présence réconfortante du chien. Mais ça, Victor n'est pas censé le savoir.

Yurio ne peut retenir un sourire satisfait de sa mise en scène et reprend :

\- C'est Katsuki qui s'occupe de lui. Tu vois, il est en pleine forme.

Victor se tourne vers le concerné qui se fige - il se tortillait pour tenter de se libérer.

\- Merci d'en prendre soin. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop de travail ?

\- Non, non, balbutie Yuri. Ah, euh, j'ai déjà eu un chien comme lui. J'aime m'occuper de Makkachin.

Ce dernier est d'ailleurs revenu vers le patineur japonais pour chercher une caresse qu'il obtient sans difficulté. Songeur, Victor les observe en se tapotant la joue de l'index.

\- Il a l'air très attaché à toi, remarque-t-il.

Yurio sent les muscles de Yuri se crisper sous ses doigts. L'adolescent fixe le visage de son ainé : à la contraction de sa mâchoire et son regard noir il devine la colère de Yuri.

"Parfait," pense Yurio, "ce sera toujours plus constructif que de se planquer sous sa couette."

De sa main libre, Yuri se libère et, cette fois, le jeune Russe le laisse faire. Enfin, le Japonais semble retrouver la combativité que Victor fait naître en lui. Yurio croise les bras et attend le spectacle avec impatience, limite s'il ne se prendrait pas un bol de pop-corn.

\- En effet, répond enfin Yuri d'un ton sec, les chiens sont des animaux fidèles, ils n'ont pas la mémoire courte, pas comme _certains_.

Yurio se retient d'éclater de rire devant l'expression ébahie de Victor et Georgi. Ce dernier échange un regard avec lui, l'air de demander si cette rencontre était une si bonne idée et il lui répond d'un nouveau pouce levé.

Les deux autres n'ont une fois de plus rien suivi de leur conversation muette. Ils se fixent en silence, Yuri irradiant une colère palpable, Victor choqué. Celui-ci songe qu'il devrait se sentir offensé, mais ne peut réprimer un sentiment de culpabilité. Il ne sait ce qui est le plus frustrant : ignorer la raison de l'hostilité du Japonais ou celle de sa propre réaction.

Les sourcils froncés, Victor cherche un autre terrain de conversation, persuadé qu'il ne doit pas laisser son interlocuteur se murer dans le mutisme.

\- Oh, j'ai vu ton programme court de 2016 en Chine ! C'était incroyable, tellement sensuel !

L'expression de Yuri change du tout au tout et il blémit. Sans le savoir, Victor semble toujours trouver le moyen de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ce dernier est si enthousiaste qu'il ne note pas l'effet de sa remarque. Il saisit la main gantée de Yuri et poursuit.

\- Et cette endurance, tous les sauts dans la seconde partie, wow ! J'ai pu refaire la chorégraphie immédiatement, je l'ai créée pas vrai ? Je suis ton chorégraphe c'est ça ?

\- Ah, eh bien...

\- Oui c'est ça, entre autres, intervient Yurio.

\- Entre autres ?

\- Et là Yuri est coincé pour sa prochaine saison, poursuit l'adolescent en ignorant la question de Victor.

\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un l'aide à créer ses prochains programmes, intervient Georgi à propos.

\- Aaaaah, soupire Yurio, si seulement tu n'étais pas planqué chez Yakov à glandouiller.

\- Yurio ! s'offusque Yuri comme s'il n'avait pas lui-même envoyé paître le convalescent quelques minutes plus tôt. Il doit se reposer et...

\- Je suis en pleine forme !

Victor n'a pas lâché la main de Yuri et le fixe avec de grands yeux pétillants. Le Japonais connaît ce regard enthousiaste, son fiancé a une idée en tête et n'en démordra pas. Malgré lui, il sourit avec tendresse.

\- Mais Yakov ? proteste-t-il pour la forme.

Il sait que ni le coach russe ni personne ne se met en travers des projets qui enthousiasment Victor.

\- On s'en charge, intervient Georgi.

\- Amazing ! s'exclame Victor.

Dans le dos du couple qui ne se lâche pas du regard, Yurio et Georgi échangent un high five victorieux.


	9. Illumination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miracle, grâce à une autre auteure ici j'ai trouver comment mettre les illustrations directement ! J'ai donc mis à jour les chapitres précédents.

 

Yuri ignore comment les athlètes russes s'y sont pris, mais à peine quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Victor, celui-ci se trouve à la patinoire, rayonnant. Il soupçonne Yurio d'avoir joué sur la fibre sentimentale du coach russe, qui semble avoir un faible pour l'adolescent au caractère bien trempé. Au moins autant que pour son Vitya qu'il couve comme une mère poule.

Si ce dernier a été autorisé à travailler avec le patineur japonais, Yakov joue les gardes du corps et ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Avec les journalistes et les fans qui veulent tous approcher le convalescent, les instructions du médecin - pas de choc émotionnel - deviennent de plus en plus compliquées à suivre et le coach russe sait que la situation risque de lui échapper à tout moment. Et bien entendu, Victor n'a pour l'instant pas le droit de mettre un pied sur la glace.

Cette dernière condition est une torture pour ce passionné et il jette un regard d'envie à ses collègues, digne d'un chiot quémandeur.

\- Yakov...

\- Non.

\- Juste un peu.

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Mais, je ne ferai pas de saut, juste...

\- Vitya ! hurle le coach exaspéré. Si tu continues je t'envoie en maison de repos, compris ?!

La menace tire une moue boudeuse à Victor, mais il n'insiste pas... pour le moment. À la place il se concentre sur la raison de sa présence : Yuri Katsuki.

Ce dernier s'est présenté devant lui avec des cernes de dix kilomètres et une nervosité à couper au couteau. Victor ne comprend pas ce qui le met dans cet état : ce n'est pas la première chorégraphie qu'ils réalisent ensemble a priori.

D'ailleurs le Japonais est un mystère. Tour à tour effacé, nerveux, froid, sensuel, assuré, il a parfois une expression tendre ou au contraire désespérée pour lui. Victor est amnésique, pas idiot : il se rend bien compte que leur relation devait aller au-delà d'un simple rapport de travail. Mais il est incapable d'en déterminer la teneur exacte. En attendant de s'en souvenir ou d'extorquer la vérité à quelqu'un, il a décidé de jouer l'ignorance. Et de profiter de la suggestion de ses collègues pour opérer un rapprochement.

\- Bien, Yuri, j'ai hâte de commencer ! J'aurais aimé voir tes anciennes prestations, mais Yakov les a mises sous clé.

Il lève les yeux au ciel dans un geste dramatique, puis poursuit.

\- Mais c'est peut-être aussi bien, une page blanche, quel meilleur moyen de surprendre le public ? As-tu déjà un thème en tête pour la saison prochaine ?

Le regard de l'interpellé semble mettre un point d'honneur à se poser ailleurs que sur le visage du champion russe. À cet instant précis le bout de ses patins paraît le fasciner.

\- J'avais pensé à "reconquête".

\- Wow, quel programme ! Reconquête de quoi ? Les podiums ? Mais tu as été médaille d'or à la dernière finale du Grand Prix, tu ne t'es pas qualifié pour les Championnats du Monde ?

\- Si, mais...

\- Quoi ? D'ailleurs tu devrais plutôt travailler ton programme de la saison au lieu de...

\- Je n'irai pas.

Victor le fixe dans un silence choqué, l'idée de ne pas se présenter à une compétition ne l'a jamais effleuré - autant qu'il s'en souvienne.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

\- Trop compliqué à expliquer.

\- Il n'a pas atterri un seul quad ou triple sans se manger la glace depuis les Nationales.

Silencieux comme un chat, Yurio s'est approché dans leur dos et son intervention les fait sursauter. Indifférent à l'expression offensée de Yuri, l'adolescent poursuit.

\- Faut dire, ça n'a jamais été son fort. Et il n'a plus de coach.

\- Plus de...

Victor est sans voix. Soudain, un engrenage se met en place dans son esprit et une partie du mystère Yuri se dévoile.

\- Je ne suis pas seulement ton chorégraphe, mais aussi ton coach.

\- Eh bien, une illumination, on progresse, ironise Yurio.


	10. Jeté

 

Suite à cette révélation, Victor prend son rôle très au sérieux - enfin autant qu'il sache l'être. Les championnats du monde ne sont plus qu'à quelques jours et il se rend compte par lui-même que Yuri n'est pas prêt et son forfait est le choix le plus raisonnable. Il rate deux sauts sur trois, ce qui est déjà un progrès d'après Yuratchka mais ne le met évidemment pas au niveau de ses concurrents. Et Victor n'a pas encore l'autorisation médicale - pas plus que de Yakov - pour reprendre pleinement son activité de coach.

À la lumière de ces éléments et aux conditions de son accident, Victor comprend qu'il cumulait cette dernière avec sa propre carrière de patineur. La façon dont il en est arrivé là le dépasse complètement et il pense qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête non plus lors de sa décision. D'un autre côté les défis un peu fous ont toujours eu le don de l'enthousiasmer, le succès étant en général au rendez-vous comme en atteste sa collection de médailles d'or.

Mais là, il a la nette sensation qu'il lui manque une pièce majeure du puzzle.

De son côté, Yuri s'est détendu après quelques jours de travail. Le retour à leur relation professionnelle l'apaise et l'aide à adopter un comportement normal avec Victor. Même s'il doit souvent réfréner les gestes intimes qui étaient devenus naturels entre eux.

\- Yuri ! Ton jeté n'est pas en rythme ! L'enchaînement de ce passage ne va pas, viens me voir.

Le Japonais obéit et glisse jusqu'à l'accès de la patinoire où se tient Victor. Ce dernier lui montre un bloc-note avec le brouillon de leur chorégraphie. Yuri remet ses lunettes pour le déchiffrer.

Un choc dans le dos le projette sur Victor qui le rattrape de justesse. Le couple atterrit - Victor sur ses fesses, Yuri sur les genoux -, enlacé.

\- Vraiment _désolé_ , j'ai mal jaugé ma vitesse.

Sur la glace, Yurio les toise et réprime à grand-peine un sourire d'auto-satisfaction.

\- Ah, pas grave, lui répond Yuri. Victor tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Les bras de l'interpellé l'entourent toujours. Yuri relève la tête et tombe nez à nez - littéralement - avec son fiancé amnésique. Il doit retenir son impulsion d'y déposer un baiser et tente de se reculer.

Sans succès. L'étreinte ne se relâche pas.

\- Victor ?

\- Ah ! Pardon.

À regret, le champion russe relâche Yuri. Le geste lui avait paru si naturel et apaisant qu'il aurait voulu le prolonger indéfiniment.

 

La séance du jour a été productive et, de retour aux vestiaires, Yuri retire ses patins avec un soupir de soulagement, puis s'évente de la main droite avec son t-shirt. Une chaîne autour de son cou attire l'attention de Victor debout face à lui.

Un anneau d'or y est suspendu. Yuri en porte un similaire à l'annulaire.

Victor fronce les sourcils, en réflexion intense, tandis que le Japonais attrape une bouteille d'eau.

\- Tu es marié Yuri ?

Celui-ci manque de recracher sa gorgée d'eau et s'étrangle. Sur le banc derrière lui, Yurio s'est figé, en attente de la suite de la conversation.

\- Pas... répond Yuri entre deux quintes de toux. Pas exactement.

\- Oh, fiancé alors ?

\- Si on veut.

La tournure que prend la conversation provoque un mélange de détresse et de colère en Yuri. L'expression ahurie de Victor fait triompher cette dernière et il se penche pour ranger ses patins en l'ignorant, de peur de s'en prendre de nouveau à lui.

\- Amnésique et lent, grommelle Yurio, mais quel boulet.

Victor fixe une bague, puis l'autre qui se balance au bout de sa chaîne. Il passe son pouce sur son annulaire droit, un geste inconscient qu'il s'est surpris à réaliser plusieurs fois depuis son réveil à l'hôpital.

Une soudaine image de sa propre main avec un anneau d'or s'impose à lui.


	11. Katsudon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour vos encouragements ! Je continue, 1 chapitre par jour en moyenne, je vais voir si j'ai le temps de vous en mettre un autre aujourd'hui.

 

\- Oh Katsudon ! Tes flips sont toujours aussi pourris !

Yurio est d'une humeur particulièrement désagréable - enfin plus que d'ordinaire - à deux jours des championnats du monde. Difficile de déterminer s'il est nerveux ou impatient, quoi qu'il en soit sa première victime est, comme souvent, Yuri. Philosophe, le Japonais ne s'en formalise pas mais n'hésite pas non plus à contre attaquer avec un sourire entendu.

\- L'attente devient insupportable Yurio ? Impatient de voir ton Otabek ?

Le nom du patineur kazakh a pour effet immédiat de faire rougir l'adolescent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sur sa peau pâle encadrée de longues mèches dorées, le contraste est saisissant.

\- La ferme Katsudon !

Ce dernier éclate de rire, le premier depuis longtemps. Du bord de la patinoire, Victor les observe, heureux de voir Yuri Plisetsky dans une conversation aux accents amicaux selon les critères relationnels tordus de l'intéressé. Celui-ci crache quelque protestation à la façon d'un chat aux poils hérissés. Le champion russe n'a cependant qu'une vague idée de qui est cet Otabek - il se souvient d'avoir vu passer son nom parmi ses concurrents. À la réaction du jeune homme, le Kazakh a l'air d'être un peu plus qu'un ami.

En revanche, un autre point le tracasse depuis un moment.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Katsudon ?

La question permet à Yurio de se tirer à bon compte d'une discussion embarrassante.

\- Entre autres parce que c'est son plat préféré.

\- Mais c'est quoi ?

\- Ah oui. Tu as oublié bien sûr... Tu as découvert ça à Ha... Bordel, Katsudon !

Un coup de coude de Yuri le déséquilibre et il atterrit sur la glace avec des noms d'oiseau à destination de son aîné. Ce dernier l'ignore et répond à la question de Victor.

\- Un plat japonais avec du porc pané. Une bombe calorique.

\- Si c'est ton préféré, je veux goûter ! s'exclame Victor.

\- Il y a un resto japonais qui en fait pas loin, intervient Yurio.

Il se relève, époussète la glace sur son pantalon et ajoute :

\- Pas mauvais, même si ça ne vaut pas ceux de la mère de Katsudon.

Basse vengeance pour le coup de coude précédent ou moyen de glisser de nouveaux indices à Victor, Yurio n'est pas certain de ce qui l'a motivé à ajouter cette dernière information. D'une pierre deux coups probablement, car il ressent autant de satisfaction face à l'agitation de Yuri qu'à l'expression perplexe de Victor. Il pourrait presque voir tourner les rouages tandis que le cerveau de son compatriote tire ses conclusions.

Mais l'adolescent a une autre idée en tête et ne leur laisse pas le temps de se remettre.

\- On devrait aller y manger ce soir, tous ensemble. Surtout qu'on ne va pas se voir pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on va te manquer ? taquine Victor.

\- Tch ! Rêve ! Il se trouve que j'ai envie de katsudon. Georgi, Mila, vous en êtes pas vrai ?

Les interpellés, qui jusqu'ici observaient la situation du coin de l'œil, fixent Yurio avec surprise.

\- Mais... on part dans deux jours, s'étonne Georgi. On devrait plutôt se reposer.

Dans le dos du couple russo-japonais, Yurio fait des grimaces à destination de Georgi et Mila. Si son manège laisse le premier perplexe, la seconde comprend qu'il a un plan. Sûrement l'intuition féminine.

\- Ah, mais oui, s'exclame Mila, c'est une super idée ! Ça nous détendra, _pas_ _vrai_ _Georgi_ ?

\- Euh... Ok, capitule-t-il, toujours perdu.

\- Amazing ! s'exclame Victor.

\- Bien, Katsudon tu n'as pas le choix, il nous faut un natif pour faire redécouvrir ça au vieux.


	12. Lapin

 

\- Wow! On se croirait au Japon!

Enthousiaste, Victor prend place sur le tatami et commence à s'amuser avec les baguettes. Yurio grommelle une réponse et s'installe en face. Il garde son téléphone sur les genoux en mode silencieux, mais y jette un œil si souvent qu'il attire la curiosité de son ainé.

\- Tu attends un appel Yuratchka ? Cet Otabek dont parlait Yuri ?

L'adolescent pique un fard et envoie balader un Victor hilare. En réalité, il harcèle ledit Japonais de SMS pour s'assurer qu'il ne se défilera pas. Dans le même temps, il tient Mila et Georgi informés de la situation : s'il le faut, ils traîneront le récalcitrant jusqu'au restaurant.

\- Étrange que nous soyons les premiers, s'interroge Victor, il n'est pas si tôt ?

\- Katsudon aime bien te faire attendre.

\- Ah oui ?

Le champion russe le fixe la tête penchée, un index sur la joue. Yurio connaît bien cette expression et carre les épaules en préparation aux questions qui arrivent. L'air songeur de Victor disparaît pourtant et, à la place, il demande :

\- Georgi et Mila ne sont pas du genre à être en retard en revanche ?

\- Tiens c'est vrai... Attends, je leur envoie un message.

En réalité, il n'est pas prévu qu'ils viennent. La fausse invitation de Yurio était destinée à faire croire à une sortie en groupe pour mettre Yuri à l'aise.

Et éviter qu'il reste planqué sous sa couette.

Yurio râle intérieurement et s'apprête à lui envoyer un nouveau message menaçant, quand l'intéressé passe le seuil du restaurant. Il est accueilli d'un "irasshaimase" auquel il répond dans sa langue natale et Yurio ne capte que quelques mots de l'échange.

\- Yuri !

Victor lève le bras pour attirer son attention. Son sourire rayonnant parvient à en tirer un à Yuri qui s'approche et s'assoit à côté de Yurio.

\- T'es en retard Katsudon !

\- Désolé. Je ne vois pas Mila et Georgi.

\- Ils t'ont répondu Yuratchka ? demande Victor.

Yurio fait semblant de chercher une réponse sur son téléphone, mais envoie bien un message à ses complices : "Katsudon arrivé". Ils lui répondent dans la seconde de nouveaux pouces levés.

\- Oh non, la loose !

L'exclamation de Yurio surprend le couple qui le fixe en attendant la suite.

\- La voiture de Georgi est en rade et il devait les emmener tous les deux. Ils ne peuvent pas venir.

\- C'est vraiment bête en effet, compatit Victor.

Un appel s'affiche quelques instants plus tard et Yurio décroche.

\- Oui Yakov ?

\- Si j'imaginais que tu m'appellerais un jour comme ça, répond Mila.

\- Quoi mon chat ?

\- Cette conversation est surréaliste.

\- Comment ?! Il s'est échappé ? J'arrive tout de suite !

\- Quel acteur, Yuratchka. Aller, laisse les tourtereaux seuls.

\- Bien sûr.

Il raccroche. Lesdits tourtereaux le dévisagent : il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas éclater de rire et jouer l'inquiétude.

\- Il faut que je file. Mon chat a réussi à se tirer de l'appart. Il est dans un coin de la cave, mais personne n'arrive à le faire sortir, il ne vient que lorsque c'est moi qui l'appelle.

\- Oh, je viens avec toi, propose Victor.

\- Non ! Surtout pas, tu vas lui faire encore plus peur. Et puis regarde, les katsudons arrivent. Mangez ma part, ciao!

Telle une tornade, Yurio enfile d'un geste sa veste et se précipite hors du restaurant, laissant un Yuri et un Victor éberlués derrière lui. L'excuse avancée par l'adolescent rend ce dernier plutôt sceptique : ce chat est une pâte et passer le seuil de la porte d'entrée ne lui a probablement jamais effleuré l'esprit.

\- Je crois bien qu'ils nous ont posé un lapin.

\- Hein ?

Yuri jette un coup d'œil mi-surpris mi-nerveux à son fiancé amnésique, qui prend un morceau de porc pané avec ses baguettes. Il goûte le plat et s'exclame :

\- Vkusno !

La saveur est familière et s'accompagne d'un sentiment de sérénité, proche de celui de son rêve sur la plage. C'est confus, mais Victor est certain que les deux faits sont issus du même environnement.

\- C'est ce que tu as dit aussi la première fois que tu en as mangé.

Victor relève la tête. Yuri l'observe avec une expression de tendresse amusée qui lui fait manquer un battement de coeur.

Ce jeu de devinettes commence à l'agacer prodigieusement. Il repose ses baguettes, se penche vers Yuri et pose sa main sur la sienne.

\- C'était le katsudon de ta mère ?

\- Ah... Oui, en effet.

Le Japonais détourne le regard et essaye de se dégager, mais Victor affermit sa prise. Du pouce, il caresse le dos de la main de Yuri, qui réprime un sifflement entre ses dents. Le geste d'intime complicité en est redevenu un de séduction et, à cette pensée, il est plus agacé que charmé.

\- Donc j'ai rencontré tes parents ? Au Japon ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher.

C'est au tour de Victor d'être irrité et il relâche son compagnon. D'un ton aussi sarcastique que ce dernier, il réplique :

\- Vous ne faites pourtant que ça depuis mon réveil.

\- Je me contente de suivre les instructions médicales.

\- À moins que tu ne te caches derrière elles.

L'ambiance est devenue aussi glaciale que l'hiver russe et ils se plongent en silence dans leur bol. Une fois ceux-ci terminés, Yuri enfile son manteau et déclare :

\- Je te raccompagne, tu as oublié le chemin pas vrai ?

Victor préfère ignorer la pique et se contente de lui emboîter le pas.


	13. Maison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le bug sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai corrigé et il est à présent complet ! Donc si vous l'avez lu hier, je vous invite à reprendre la fin pour être à jour sur l'intrigue.

 

Depuis la veille au soir, Victor ne décolère pas, au point d'avoir à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. De toute sa vie - en tout cas ce dont il se souvient - jamais personne n'a réussi à le rendre furieux comme Yuri. Et il a le sentiment inébranlable que ce n'est pas une première.

D'un naturel enjoué, Victor prend tout et tout le monde avec le sourire. Mais ce dernier est souvent une façade pour ne pas laisser l'Autre envahir son espace et ses pensées intimes.

Apparemment Yuri a su briser cette barrière.

Où, quand, comment, le champion russe l'ignore, mais le résultat en dit beaucoup sur leur relation. Cela signifie qu'il se sentait assez en confiance pour montrer ses faiblesses.

La conversation au restaurant l'a donc décidé à obtenir des réponses à tout prix, et cela passe d'abord par récupérer ses affaires personnelles : téléphone portable et clés de son appartement. Seulement il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où Yakov les a planqués et fouiller discrètement est une gageure.

La preuve, il est pris la main dans un tiroir par Yurio.

\- Tu cherches un truc ?

\- Ah, eh bien...

À son air de gamin pris en faute, l'adolescent comprend. Il n'a rien réussi à obtenir sur la soirée de la veille, mais à l'humeur de son aîné, il a compris que le rendez-vous n'avez rien eu de romantique.

Il ne répond rien et quitte la pièce, laissant un Victor perplexe derrière lui. Une heure plus tard cependant, le jeune homme débarque dans la chambre de ce dernier sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il balance une boîte sur le lit et déclare :

\- Yakov et moi partons pour l'aéroport. Bye !

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il quitte les lieux aussi vite qu'il les a envahis.

Le cœur battant, Victor ouvre le carton et réprime un cri de joie devant son contenu, de peur d'attirer l'attention de Lilia restée sur place. Il a bien saisi que l'adolescent lui donnerait volontiers tous les détails de ses souvenirs perdus, mais une loyauté envers Yakov le retient. Ce présent est sa façon de composer avec sa conscience et les sentiments - qu'il n'avouera jamais - que les deux hommes lui inspirent.

Victor sourit à l'écran de son portable à cette pensée, mais peste lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il est déchargé. Évidemment, plusieurs semaines au fond d'un placard viendrait à bout de n'importe quelle batterie. Il le branche et attrape son trousseau de clé. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indique qu'il est vingt heures et Lilia doit déjà se préparer pour la nuit - par chance, elle se couche avec les poules.

Silencieusement, il se glisse dans le couloir, puis rejoint l'entrée et enfile son manteau. Il manque de sursauter lorsqu'un bruit parvient du salon, mais un "miaou" le rassure.

Il referme la porte de l'appartement avec une délicatesse qu'il n'a jamais encore mis dans ce geste, puis file bien vite avant d'être repéré.

 

Lorsqu'il parvient au pied de son immeuble, Victor est surpris de voir de la lumière provenir de son appartement. Curieux et impatient, il n'attend pas l'ascenseur qui semble décidé à jouer avec ses nerfs et monte quatre à quatre l'escalier.

Face à la porte d'entrée, il hésite un instant. Doit-il sonner, puisque quelqu'un est là ? Mais il écarte cette option : après tout, c'est chez lui. Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il enfonce la clé dans la serrure.  
Victor fait un pas dans son appartement. Le lieu est bien entendu familier, mais il ne ressent pas cette solitude pesante qui l'étreignait quand il rentrait chez lui. Au contraire, il se sent serein.

Des touches de changement expliquent peut-être cette impression : ici une plante verte dont il ne se rappelait pas l'existence, dans la cuisine une rangée d'épices colorés et des cadres photos, nombreux.

Avant qu'il n'ait le loisir d'étudier ces derniers, une boule de poils bouclés lui bondit dessus en aboyant gaiement.

\- Makkachin ! Comment tu vas mon vieux ?

L'interpellé n'en peut plus d'excitation : son maître est rentré et il l'accueille bruyamment.

\- Makkachin ? appelle une voix en provenance de la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Victor se fige. Cette voix il la connaît évidemment.

Lorsque Yuri apparaît les cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille, les lunettes couvertes de buée, un mot lui vient à l'esprit.

\- Tadaima.

Il a oublié comment il a appris ce terme japonais qui sert à saluer les autres membres de la famille lorsque l'on rentre chez soi. Cependant, il sait sans le moindre doute que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'utilise ici, avec Yuri.

Celui-ci, au bord des larmes, le fixe sans pouvoir faire un geste. D'une voix étranglée, il répond avec le terme approprié :

\- Okaeri.


	14. Nouveau Départ

 

Pendant quelques instants les deux hommes se dévisagent en silence. Enfin, Yuri reprend ses esprits le premier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Victor ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Le Japonais se frotte la nuque et semble chercher une réponse appropriée. Makkachin couine dans les jambes de son maître à la recherche de son attention, mais cette dernière est toute entière consacrée à Yuri.

\- Je suis... Je garde ton appart, m'occupe de Makkachin et de tes plantes en ton absence. House-sitter quoi.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu des plantes.

\- Eh bien maintenant tu en as.

\- Hmmm...

Victor retire son manteau, le jette négligemment sur le canapé et s'approche des cadres photos. Yuri se raidit tandis qu'il les examine mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

Le plus grand, celui désigné par Yurio à un Yuri dépressif quelques semaines plus tôt, montre les trois habitants des lieux, rayonnants. Sur un second, plus petit, le couple pose au kiss and cry à Barcelone, après le record du monde de Yuri au programme libre - jusqu'alors détenu par son fiancé. Sur un autre, ils sont enlacés, Victor une médaille d'argent au cou, tandis celle de Yuri est d'or. Le Russe semble bien loin d'en être affecté et rayonne au contraire en plaquant un baiser sur la joue de son concurrent.

\- House-sitter hein ? Comment tu expliques ces photos alors ?

Rouge jusqu'aux épaules, Yuri croise les bras sur sa poitrine : il se sent mis à nu et cela n'a rien à voir avec sa tenue. Inconsciemment, il serre contre lui l'anneau qui pend à son cou.

Comme il reste muet, Victor s'approche. D'une main brusque, il lui relève la tête.

\- Alors ?

\- Eh bien, répond Yuri le regard fuyant, tu étais mon coach et...

\- Arrête tes conneries !

Les doigts tremblants de fureur se sont resserrés sur les joues de Yuri et, enfin, celui-ci trouve le courage de détailler le visage de son compagnon. Les yeux bleus ont viré à l'orage. D'un geste tout aussi rageur, Yuri écarte le bras de Victor, mais ne recule pas.

\- Je veux que tu me racontes tout, exige Victor.

\- Je veux que tu te souviennes, réplique Yuri un ton plus haut.

\- Rends-moi ces deux ans ! hurlent-ils en même temps.

Leur réaction en miroir a pour effet de les stopper net dans leur colère. Ils se fixent, bouches bées, les yeux ronds. Makkachin couine, contrarié par leurs cris.

Soudain, les épaules de Yuri se mettent à trembler et il est pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire nerveux. Toujours ébahi, Victor le fixe, avant d'être contaminé à son tour. Makkachin, qui ne comprend plus rien, s'approche de ses maîtres, hilares aux larmes, et quémande une caresse.

La crise dure plusieurs minutes - dès que l'un commence à se calmer, l'autre repart de plus belle - et ils finissent assis par terre, hors d'haleine, le chien au milieu qui leur lèche les joues.

Quand enfin ils retrouvent leur souffle, Yuri brise le silence le premier.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ton inconscient a choisi d'oublier précisément ces deux ans là ? Je sais que je suis minable, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir.

Cette fois, il fond en larmes.

\- Je me sens tellement coupable, sanglote-t-il. De ça et de la fatigue qui a conduit à ton accident. Tu avais raison, je me suis réfugié derrière les médecins pour fuir, pour que tu ne vois pas mon côté mesquin. Et si tu te souvenais de l'accident et que tu m'en voulais ? Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Yuri...

Perdu, Victor ne sais comment réagir : il n'a jamais été très doué pour réconforter une personne qui pleure. Il lui semble qu'il l'a déjà dit à Yuri d'ailleurs.

\- Est-ce qu'on se disputait tout le temps comme ça ?

Le Japonais s'essuie les joues de la main et secoue la tête.

\- Parfois, comme tous les couples. Mais on était... j'étais heureux.

\- Si j'en crois ces photos, moi aussi, non ?

\- Je l'espère.

\- Tu sais, j'ai quelques flashs parfois. Une plage. Ta main sur ma joue. Cet anneau à mon doigt.

Il fait une pause dans son discours et fixe ledit anneau, puis déclare d'un ton abrupt :

\- Rends-le-moi.

De nouveau, Yuri serre le bijou dans sa main, puis secoue la tête.

\- Pas encore. Pas si tu n'en connais plus la signification.

Victor fronce les sourcils, mais n'insiste pas. Chaque chose en son temps.

\- Demain j'irai chercher mes affaires chez Yakov.

Yuri se fige, dévisage un instant le Russe, puis détourne la tête.

\- Oh, très bien. Je... Oui c'est normal, c'est chez toi après tout et Makkachin doit te manquer. Je vais faire mes valises, conclut-il en se relevant.

Il est arrêté dans son geste lorsque Victor le retient par le bras.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, c'est chez toi aussi ici. Reste. S'il te plaît.

La gorge nouée, Yuri est trop ému pour répondre et se contente de hocher la tête.


	15. Otabek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la partie de l'histoire du point de vue de Phichit/Chris (et les autres !) entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci, RDV aux chapitres suivants de "Intoxicated" :
> 
> Chapitre 22 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/2253243  
> Chapitre 23 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22538846  
> Chapitre 24 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22565885
> 
>  
> 
> Le chapitre 6 de "Welcome to the Madness" (Otabek/Yurio) se déroule en parallèle :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24051972

 

À présent que Victor a réemménagé, la situation est plus bizarre et inconfortable encore que le jour où il a débarqué à Hasetsu. À cette époque, étrangers l'un à l'autre, le Russe avait usé de techniques de séduction sans la moindre subtilité, du véritable rentre dedans. Au point de mettre Yuri mal à l'aise et soulever des interrogations sur son but et sa sincérité.

Dans la situation actuelle, ils ignorent comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Pas vraiment étrangers, plus vraiment amants, à la recherche d'une intimité qu'ils ne savent plus évaluer. Les frontières entre eux sont floues.

C'est douloureux et plus complexe que la fuite. Cela se traduit par des gestes retenus au dernier instant, des silences gênés, des regards détournés.

Parce que leur relation de travail est plus facile à vivre, ils n'ont pas interrompu l'entraînement. L'émotion que Yuri met dans ses suites de pas et ses attitudes s'est colorée après leur crise de nerfs et Victor ne doute pas que son patinage a contribué à le séduire la première fois.

Ses affaires récupérées - non sans échapper aux remontrances glaciales de Lilia -, Victor a attendu que Yuri sorte courir pour redémarrer son portable. À la fois avide et nerveux, il l'allume et se fait agresser par des centaines de notifications.

Agacé, il coupe le son, ignore messages et réseaux sociaux, et ouvre ses albums. Sous ses yeux défilent deux ans de sa vie et Yuri est présent sur plus des trois-quarts des photos. Sur la glace, des selfies de couple ou de groupe, en compétition, au quotidien, en vacances. Un baiser volé et sa propre expression radieuse confortent ce qu'il sait à présent de leur histoire.

Soudain, il tombe sur Yuri en démonstration de pole-danse avec Chris. Il éclate de rire et passe à l'image suivante. Son geste se fige : Yuri et lui dansent ensemble lors de ce même banquet. Pendant un instant il se sent... vivant. Des flashs lui reviennent et il a l'inébranlable conviction que tout a commencé ce soir là. Sous ses yeux se trouve un Yuri qu'il n'a pas encore vu depuis son réveil, détendu et libéré. Où se cache-t-il ?

Il en est là de ses réflexions lorsque la voix de l'intéressé lui parvient du palier. Une autre lui répond, le volume sonore nettement supérieur.

\- Yuratchka, dit-il à l'adolescent lorsqu'il franchit le seuil, pourquoi tant d'agitation ? Contrarié de n'avoir atteint que la seconde marche du podium ?

\- La ferme ! J'ai juste laissé la place à Chris pour son dernier mondial.

\- Comme si tu faisais des fleurs à tes concurrents. Attends, son dernier ?

\- Il ne t'a pas dit ? Chris se retire.

\- Oh.

Tout à sa conversation avec Yurio et au choc de cette nouvelle, Victor ne remarque pas tout de suite le troisième arrivant. Celui-ci lui tend la main, le visage sérieux.

\- Victor, content de savoir que tu vas mieux.

Ce dernier rend le salut et plisse les yeux en réfléchissant.

\- Ah ! Otabek Altin ! Celui qui transforme Yuratchka en piment rouge !

À ces mots, Otabek se fige, Yuri réprime un fou rire et Yurio offre une démonstration de cette déclaration.

\- Mais ta gueule vieux sénile ! Et toi Katsudon arrête de glousser comme une dinde !

L'interpellé esquive un coussin et bat en retraite.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, Victor tu peux préparer le café ?

Tandis qu'il s'exécute, il repère Yurio et Otabek en pleines messes basses agitées. Le jeune russe essaye sûrement d'avancer une explication plausible à la scène précédente.

\- Que nous vaut cette visite Otabek ? demande Victor en posant un plateau de mugs fumants.

\- Vacances. La saison est finie, je viens passer du temps avec Yura.

\- Vous êtes proches ?

\- Ça tombe bien que tu aies enfin dégagé, intervient Yurio dont les joues se sont encore colorées, ça libère la chambre.

Victor ne relève pas le détournement de conversation à peine voilé, mais un haussement de sourcils montre qu'il n'est pas dupe.

\- Parce que les autres débarquent demain, on va devoir se serrer entre ici et chez Yakov.

La tasse de Victor s'arrête à un centimètre de ses lèvres.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouaip. Vacances générales. Tout le monde vient voir le sénile et le Katsudon.

\- Tout le monde ? demande un Victor éberlué.

Yurio sort son téléphone et fait défiler des messages.

\- Chris, Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong. Ah, j'ai un appel justement !

Il répond et quitte la pièce en parlant Anglais, probablement à l'un des patineurs cités. Victor et Otabek restent seuls, la voix étouffée de Yurio et le bruit de la douche en fond sonore. Le Kazakh repose son mug avec un claquement sur la table basse et le son tire Victor de ses pensées.

\- Alors, commence Otabek, est-ce que tes souvenirs sont revenus ?

\- Quelques uns. Des bouts par-ci, par-là.

\- Ah.

Il fait une pause et son visage sérieux ne laisse, comme toujours, deviner aucune pensée.

\- Et Yuri ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu te souviens de ta relation avec Yuri ?

La conversation prend un tour qui met Victor mal à l'aise. Il se cache derrière son masque habituel, son sourire de star hollywoodienne.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- C'est très simple au contraire : tu l'aimes toujours, oui ou non ?

Le ton direct du Kazakh déstabilise Victor et son sourire faiblit.

Il est cependant dispensé de répondre grâce au retour des deux Yuri en pleine chamaillerie.


	16. Phichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour des scènes du point de vue de Chris/Phichit juste avant et après ce chapitre, RDV au chapitre 25 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22598663

 

\- Yuri !

A peine la porte ouverte, une tornade déboule dans leur appartement et saute au cou du Japonais dont le visage s'éclaire d'un sourire ravi.

\- Phichit !

Une main toujours sur la poignée, Victor observe les deux amis, un peu déstabilisé par leurs exubérantes retrouvailles. Il reconnaît le nouveau venu : le Thaïlandais de la vidéo de la coupe de Chine.

Victor se retourne vers le palier où un groupe sort de l'ascenseur, bien après Phichit qui a préféré grimper quatre à quatre l'escalier. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus de place dans la cabine : cinq hommes et quelques valises, c'était déjà un miracle que l'antiquité ne soit pas tombée en panne.

\- Victor !

Chris est le premier sorti et le prend dans ses bras. La présence amicale du Suisse est réconfortante et Victor lui rend son étreinte avec sincérité.

\- Alors comme ça tu arrêtes la compétition ?

\- Eh oui, vieux frère, il faut savoir dire stop à un moment.

Cependant Chris omet de préciser que l'accident de son rival et meilleur ami a été le coup dur de trop. À sa suite, il a pris la décision de terminer la saison, donnant tout ce qu'il avait pour se retirer sur une médaille d'or.

\- Leo ! Guang-Hong ! Photo !

Yuri a à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il se retrouve entouré des deux jeunes patineurs et de Phichit, qui prend une salve de selfies. L'entrée de l'appartement est joyeusement bruyant, on y parle Anglais avec des accents du monde entier, une véritable auberge espagnole. Victor a toujours aimé cette ambiance internationale et se sent comme un poisson dans l'eau.

En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard impassible d'Otabek et que leur conversation de la veille lui revienne à l'esprit.  
Il se détourne et entraine Chris au salon, bras dessus, bras dessous, tandis que le reste du groupe leur emboîte le pas. Yuri file dans la cuisine préparer cafés et thés, bavardant joyeusement avec un Phichit qui lui donne un coup de main. Yurio s'affale dans un fauteuil, Otabek en prend l'accoudoir.

Victor embrasse le séjour du regard et constate qu'il n'y aura pas assez de place avec le canapé et les deux fauteuils. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas pour habitude de recevoir autant de monde - ou de recevoir tout court. Sa vie est consacrée au patinage et à son chien.

Enfin, apparemment, ça c'était avant Yuri.

Leo et Guang-Hong ne se posent pas autant de questions et s'asseyent en tailleur à même le tapis, en discussion animée avec Otabek. Tous les trois se sont déjà entraînés ensemble au Canada et aux Etats-Unis, où ils ont pu nouer des liens. Yurio par extension est inclus dans leur conversation, laissant Chris comme compagnon pour Victor.

Ce dernier se laisse tomber sur le canapé au côté de son ami et soupire.

\- Fatigué ? demande le Suisse.

\- Non, c'est juste si vivant d'un coup. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Tu peux remercier Yurio et Phichit, ce sont les organisateurs.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hm-hm, ils conspirent dans votre dos depuis des semaines.

À cet instant, Yuri et Phichit déposent des plateaux sur la table basse et c'est un soudain concert de "passe moi le sucre", "je prendrais bien du thé vert" et "tu as du lait pour le café ?". Phichit devance Yuri pour occuper le fauteuil resté libre et la dernière place se trouve ainsi sur le canapé, à côté de Victor. La proximité fait hésiter un instant le Japonais, puis il hausse les épaules et s'installe.

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses les gars, intervient Phichit, qui loge où ? Je mets une option ici, je veux passer un max de temps avec Yuri !

\- Et moi avec Victor, ajoute Chris.

\- Oh, pas juste ! râle Guang-Hong.

\- Tch ! Dis tout de suite que tu veux pas venir avec nous.

L'expression taquine de Yurio contredit ses paroles.

\- Moi je reste avec Guang-Hong de toutes façons, complète Leo. Et puis ça sera l'occasion de papoter avec Otabek, pas vrai ?

Une question tracasse Victor toutefois.

\- Euh, Yakov est au courant au fait ?

\- Oui, on l'a informé hier soir.

À la réponse de Yurio, Victor manque de recracher son café, puis éclate de rire. Il voit d'ici l'expression de son coach.

\- Parfait ! déclare Phichit, survolté. J'ai hâte de découvrir Saint-Pétersbourg ! Je vais prendre plein de photos !

 

Une fois en comité restreint, Phichit attrape sa valise d'une main, Yuri de l'autre et déclare :

\- Montre-nous la chambre d'amis.

Oui mais voilà : à l'heure actuelle celle-ci est occupée par Yuri lui-même. Pas qu'une cohabitation avec son meilleur ami le dérange - ils ont déjà été colocataires - mais où loger Chris alors ?

\- Comment Yuri ? Vous faites chambre à part ?

La question du Suisse avec son ton suggestif a pour effet de faire rougir le couple et leur regard s'évite en conséquence.

\- Eh bien... commence Yuri. La situation est encore floue et...

\- Et rien du tout ! proteste Phichit. Je t'adore mais tu parles dans ton sommeil et prends toute la couette !

La remarque a un accent familier pour Victor et il se retient d'approuver. Il lui semble effectivement avoir terminé certaines nuits les fesses à l'air. Cependant le fait que Phichit en sache autant sur Yuri l'irrite.

Le Thaïlandais lâche son meilleur ami et prend le bras de Chris à la place. 

\- Je dors avec Chris, donc il n'y a plus de place dans cette chambre.

La manœuvre est évidente - en tout cas pour les deux membres du complot "réunir Victor et Yuri" - mais le Japonais esquive à sa manière.

\- Je prends le canapé.


	17. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent, c'est que du bonheur ! :-D

 

\- Et pour finir, Yuri a décidé de dormir sur le canapé, conclut Phichit.

Sur l'écran de son téléphone, Yurio lève les yeux au ciel. Si ses mains n'avaient pas été occupées - l'une par son portable, l'autre par son chat - il se serait frappé le front de consternation.

\- C'est pas faute d'avoir été suggestifs, intervient Chris en se rapprochant de Phichit pour entrer dans le champ de la caméra.

\- Ces deux là sont aussi boulets l'un que l'autre, peste Yurio. J'avais de l'espoir quand Victor est rentré chez eux, mais ça n'avance pas.

Phichit passe un bras sur les épaules de Chris, fait un signe de victoire de la main et flashe son sourire communicatif au jeune russe.

\- On contrôle la situation ! Demain on en prend chacun un entre quatre yeux. Pas moyen qu'ils résistent à notre duo !

Yurio grogne pour masquer son amusement.

\- Parfait, tirez-leur les vers du nez. Ils ont sûrement besoin d'un confident et moi c'est pas mon fort.

Un ricanement étouffé à la droite de l'adolescent s'attire un coup d'œil irrité. L'hilarité d'Otabek ne se calme pas pour autant et l'appel se conclut sur un véritable fou rire.

 

Après une nuit sur le canapé, Yuri se lève le dos et la nuque raides : il a si mal dormi qu'il est le premier debout. Il s'étire, passe une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et se dirige vers la cafetière.

\- Yuri !

La voix de Phichit le fait sursauter et il manque de lâcher sa tasse.

\- C'est rare que tu te réveilles avant moi, remarque son ami. À Détroit je devais toujours te tirer du lit.

Yuri sourit, nostalgique de leurs années de colocation et ce petit-déjeuner tous les deux a des accents réconfortants.

\- Mais c'est parfait, reprend Phichit, je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre les autres, je veux absolument prendre les Églises et les palais en photo. Tu m'emmènes là où le tsar a été assassiné ? Et Raspoutine aussi ? Quel passé sulfureux !

\- Tu ne veux pas visiter avec Victor ? Il a grandit ici et connaît la ville bien mieux que moi.

\- Nope. J'ai envie de passer du temps juste avec toi.

 

Lorsque Victor émerge, l'odeur du café et du pain grillé le décide à sortir de sa couette. Makkachin le gratifie d'un bâillement sonore, secoue la tête - ce qui a pour effet de faire voler ses longues oreilles - et suit son maître en trottinant.

Le champion russe marque un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il découvre dans la cuisine son ami suisse à la place de Yuri. Comme l'impression que quelque chose n'est pas à sa place.

\- Bonjour, Victor, le salue Chris en Français.

Il lui tend une tasse fumante, que Victor accepte d'un remerciement dans la même langue. Ils s'installent à table tous les deux.

\- Alors, où en êtes-vous avec Yuri ? attaque Chris sans attendre.

Victor prend une gorgée pour retarder sa réponse et le regrette immédiatement lorsqu'il se brûle la langue. Il se tourne vers son ami, son sourire de façade dégainé et ouvre la bouche pour répondre par une pirouette, mais Chris le devance :

\- Ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

La bouche ouverte, Victor s'interrompt, son sourire s'efface. Il rouvre la bouche, la referme, trois fois, se passe la main dans les cheveux, puis sur le visage, à la recherche d'une réplique qui ne l'engage à rien, mais finit par capituler.

\- Je ne sais pas trop pour être honnête.

Un coude sur la table, le menton dans la main, Chris examine l'expression perdue de son ami.

\- Rassure-moi : tu n'es pas lent au point de n'avoir pas compris que vous êtes en couple ?

\- Non, bien sûr. Mais j'ai encore tellement de blancs à combler et lui souffre de mes oublis.

\- Vous avez discuté de ce que vous vouliez à présent ? Vous essayez au moins de vous reconstruire ?

\- Discuter hein ?

De nouveau, Victor se passe une main lasse sur le visage et soupire.

\- Ça n'a jamais été mon fort j'imagine. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que Yuri soit plus à l'aise sur ce terrain.

\- Mais toi, tu voudrais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

\- Vous vous êtes donné le mot ?! s'exclame Victor, irrité.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

Sa réponse efface instantanément l'agacement de Victor, qui éclate de rire.

\- Oui, je me disais bien que vous maniganciez dans notre dos. Vous tenez tous tant à ce que nous recollions les morceaux ?

\- Je ne peux parler qu'en mon nom, répond Chris en haussant les épaules, mais oui. Tu n'as jamais été aussi rayonnant qu'aux côtés de Yuri, je crois que ça vaut la peine de te battre pour vous deux.


	18. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour savoir ce que font Chris et Phichit pendant ce temps, RDV au chapitre 26 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22609421
> 
> Le chapitre 7 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroule en parallèle de celui-ci et des deux précédents :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24078240

 

Toute la journée, Phichit avait traîné Yuri à travers Saint-Pétersbourg, son enthousiasme contagieux. Le Japonais ne s'était pas détendu ainsi depuis l'accident de Victor et pendant quelques heures il se contenta de se laisser porter par la folle énergie de son meilleur ami.

Entre une église et un palais, Phichit avait tout de même trouvé le moyen de récolter les confidences de Yuri ; pendant un tour sur les canaux, le Thaïlandais l'avait exhorté à communiquer ses sentiments à Victor ; entre deux salles du musée de l'Ermitage, c'était de véritables séances de coaching amoureux qu'il dispensait à Yuri. Ce dernier ne savait plus trop bien où donner de la tête, son ancien colocataire était difficile à suivre.

En début de soirée, sur les rotules, Yuri se demande comment Phichit peut avoir encore l'énergie de rejoindre Chris dans un bar.

\- Toi, tu rentres, tu es en mission ! avait déclaré le Thaïlandais avant de le planter à la station de métro.

Remonté à bloc par l'intervention de son ami, Yuri hoche la tête et se dirige d'un pas résolu vers son quartier. Une boutique attire cependant son attention et il décide d'y faire un crochet.

 

\- Ça va aller, vieux frère.

C'est ce que Chris lui avait promis avant de s'éclipser pour la soirée, laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité au couple Russo-Japonais.  
Pourtant, Victor se sent plus nerveux qu'à un premier rendez-vous. Incapable de tenir en place, il se lève, se dirige vers la cuisine, Makkachin sur les talons. Il change d'avis aussi soudainement et pivote, manquant d'écraser la patte de son chien qui ne comprend plus rien au comportement de son maître.

Le bruit de clés dans la serrure fait sursauter Victor. Il se précipite sur le canapé, attrape une revue au hasard et fait mine de s'y intéresser.

Yuri rentre, lance un "tadaima" automatique. Victor l'entend poser ses clés dans l'entrée, enlever son manteau. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord du magazine, mais son regard y revient bien vite lorsque Yuri apparaît dans la pièce.

Ce dernier s'approche timidement, puis se plante devant Victor, qui fait toujours mine d'être absorbé par sa lecture.

\- Hum... Tu lis le Japonais maintenant ?

Il faut quelques instants au champion russe pour comprendre de quoi il parle, quand il se rend compte que l'article censé le passionner est composé de kanjis indéchiffrables.

Sa couverture grillée, Victor pose la revue sur ses genoux et lève un regard penaud vers Yuri. Celui-ci retient manifestement un fou rire et ils pouffent de concert.

\- Tu t'es fait cuisiner aussi ? demande Victor.

\- M'en parles pas ! En plus il m'a traîné à travers toute la ville, j'ai les jambes en compote.

\- Heureusement qu'on est en vacances alors, réplique Victor en souriant.

La situation est si irréaliste que ça en devient comique et les aide finalement à se détendre. Ils se dévisagent un instant en silence, jusqu'à ce que Victor remarque que son compagnon garde les mains dans son dos.

\- Tu caches quoi ?

Yuri rougit, se tortille, soudain hésitant.

\- Ah, eh bien...

Il dévoile alors un bouquet de fleurs : des roses bleues. L'attention accélère le coeur de Victor, qui finit par souffler d'une voix étranglée :

\- Elles sont magnifiques. Ce sont mes préférées.

\- Je sais.

Sans rien ajouter, Victor accepte le présent, les mains tremblantes. Il se rend à la cuisine pour les disposer dans un vase et, dans le silence ému, chaque son résonne. Il pose avec douceur le bouquet sur la table basse et se tourne vers Yuri qui n'a pas bougé.

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander, déclare Victor.

Yuri hoche la tête et attend la suite.

\- Aide moi à me rappeler.

\- Comment ?

\- Comporte-toi comme avant.

\- C'est... c'est impossible, répond Yuri en détournant la tête.

\- Essaye. Parle-moi comme avant. Touche-moi comme avant. Ne retiens plus tes gestes. Dors avec moi. Laisse-moi une chance de me souvenir de nous.

À ces mots, Yuri dévisage son fiancé au bord des larmes. Il pose une main douce sur sa joue et Victor ferme les yeux, s'abandonne au contact comme dans son rêve sur la plage d'Hasetsu. La bouche de Yuri effleure la sienne et l'embrasse tendrement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Victor rouvre les yeux. Ils se dévorent d'un regard voilé de larmes.

Enfin, Yuri répond dans un murmure :

\- Promis, je vais essayer.


	19. Stammi Vicino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le point de vue Chris/Phichit sur la nuit qui précède ce chapitre, RDV au chapitre 27 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22634102
> 
> Le chapitre 8 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroule avant celui-ci :   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24126954

 

Lorsque Chris se lève, le rire paisible de Victor lui tire un sourire rassuré. Dans la cuisine, les cheveux en désordre et les joues râpeuses, Victor et Yuri discutent doucement, avec une sérénité qu'il ne leur a pas connu depuis des mois. Absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils ne remarquent pas l'apparition du Suisse. Yuri se tend vers son compagnon pour déposer un baiser à l'angle de sa mâchoire.

\- Ahem.

Le couple sursaute, se retourne, mais ne s'écarte pas pour autant.

\- Oh, salut Chris.

\- Bien dormi Victor ? Ou au contraire la nuit a été courte ?

La lueur lubrique dans les yeux verts de Chris ne laisse planer aucun doute sur l'allusion. Victor y répond d'un haussement de sourcils entendu, le visage resplendissant. Yuri, en revanche, change de couleur et rougit jusqu'à la nuque. Il examine le fond de sa tasse de café comme s'il cherchait à y lire son avenir.

Le déclic d'un objectif lui fait cependant relever la tête brusquement.

\- Phichit !

L'interpellé, téléphone à motif hamster en main, immortalise l'instant d'une rafale de photos, avec un sourire ravi.

\- Hashtag nuit d'amour, hashtag...

\- Phichit ! proteste de nouveau Yuri.

Il poursuit son ami hilare à travers l'appartement pour l'empêcher de s'adonner à son vice principal : le partage de photos croustillantes sur Instagram. Excité par l'agitation, Makkachin sautille autour d'eux en aboyant joyeusement. Victor et Chris ont bien du mal à calmer leur fou rire.

À cet instant de bonheur simple, le champion russe comprend que Yuri a apporté plus de couleurs à sa vie que toutes les années qui ont précédé leur rencontre.

La nuit dernière, d'hésitants, les gestes de Yuri étaient devenus avides. Victor s'était laissé mener par son amant et avait retrouvé des sensations familières qui l'avaient autant excité qu'apaisé. Les souvenirs d'autres nuits avec Yuri lui étaient alors revenues par bribes.

Pourtant ce dernier refusait toujours de lui rendre son anneau. Ou même de lui fournir la moindre explication sur ce point. Une pièce maîtresse du puzzle manquait toujours.

\- Z'avez pas honte de vous comporter comme des gamins à votre âge ? intervient soudain un Yurio qui a défoncé la porte, pour changer. On vous entend à deux étages d'ici !

\- Oups, répond Victor, pas vraiment confus, heureusement que la voisine du dessous est moitié sourde.

\- Tch ! Assume si les autres portent plainte !

L'adolescent râle, mais il échange un regard satisfait avec Chris qui répond d'un clin d'œil. Autour de lui, Otabek, Leo et Guang-Hong saluent les autres et le volume sonore ne s'arrange pas vraiment.

 

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Yuri ?

\- Surprise.

Après le petit-déjeuner animé avec leurs amis, Yuri avait entraîné Victor dehors. Les rues sont tranquilles en ce dimanche matin de printemps et le trajet on ne peut plus familier. Et pour cause : leurs pas les mènent à la patinoire.

\- Je croyais Yakov aussi en vacances ? Il n'est pas en voyage avec Lilia ?

\- Si, mais Yurio a récupéré la clé.

À cette heure ci, le centre est fermé au public et seuls les athlètes de l'équipe russe y ont accès.

Ils entrent dans le bâtiment silencieux, main dans la main. Dans les vestiaires, Yuri ne déverrouille pas seulement son casier, mais aussi celui de Victor.

\- Yuri ?

\- Tiens. Mais pas de sauts hein ?

Le champion a l'impression de n'avoir pas touché ses patins à lame dorée depuis une éternité et lorsqu'il les enfile l'émotion le rend muet. Il rejoint Yuri qui met un CD dans une chaîne portable.

Lorsqu'il pose les pieds sur la glace, Victor doit réfréner une envie de se lancer dans une série de sauts de joie : il a la sensation de retrouver une partie de lui-même. Cependant, il se contente raisonnablement de s'échauffer pendant que Yuri en fait autant.

Ils marquent une pause pour boire et Yuri semble soudain nerveux. Ses variations de comportement ne manque jamais de surprendre et intriguer le Russe.

\- Alors, tu as préparé quoi ?

\- Oh, euh... Eh bien...

Le Japonais ferme les yeux, souffle un coup pour se calmer, puis fixe son compagnon droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour m'exprimer par les mots. Alors j'espère que ceci te rafraîchira la mémoire.

Il appuie sur le bouton play et glisse vers le centre de la patinoire sans se laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

Les premières notes d'une aria familière retentissent.

Stammi vicino, non te ne andare : reste près de moi, ne pars pas.

Fasciné, Victor fixe Yuri, qui patine son propre programme avec une grâce et une détresse qui lui tord le ventre.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il fait, Victor l'a rejoint. Le tourment solitaire se mue en une danse d'espoir à deux. Les portés viennent naturellement à Victor, les caresses de Yuri touchent aussi son cœur, ses regards tendres provoquent une émotion qui l'étouffe.

Lorsque retentissent les dernières notes, ils sont agenouillés sur la glace, enlacés, en larmes.

\- Stammi vicino... murmure Yuri. Je t'en supplie.

Victor hoche la tête et lui répond d'un baiser.


	20. Trouvaille

 

Quelque chose chiffonne toujours Phichit. Il observe en silence son meilleur ami avec Victor et de fréquents gestes intimes prouvent que leur relation s'est améliorée : leurs mains qui s'effleurent, des regards complices, des sourires niais. Tout pourrait donc être pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sauf que Yuri porte toujours l'anneau de son fiancé à son cou. Ledit fiancé ne se rappelle donc pas leur engagement, moins encore la condition - posée par ses propres soins - pour passer au niveau suivant. Alors que celle-ci a été remplie peu avant l'accident, ils devraient en toute logique avoir déjà envoyé les faire-part.

Bref, il y a du mieux, mais la situation n'est pas encore rétablie. Ce qui signifie que le travail de l'alliance "réunir le couple sénilo-dépressif" (copyright Yuri Plisetsky) n'est pas terminé. Phichit ne trouvera aucun repos tant qu'il n'aura pas porté un toast embarrassant - pour Yuri, il a des dossiers documentés - à leur mariage.

Il se creuse la tête, à la recherche de leur prochaine opération, tandis que ledit couple discute avec Chris autour du petit-déjeuner.

\- Ah ! s'écrie-t-il soudain.

Ses compagnons sursautent, puis le fixent.

\- Phichit ? demande Yuri.

\- Rien, rien, j'ai un coup de fil à passer, je reviens !

Chris, qui l'observait les yeux plissés, le suit du regard, puis se lève à son tour.

\- Je reviens. Un truc à vérifier.

Victor et Yuri sont trop occupés à se passer la confiture accompagnée de mots doux, pour s'étonner du comportement de leurs invités. Chris rejoint Phichit au moment où Yurio décroche.

\- J'ai une idée ! déclare le Thaïlandais sans préambule.

\- Putain, Phichit ! Il est même pas neuf heures !

Les cheveux en bataille, le regard ensommeillé, l'adolescent vient manifestement de se faire interrompre sa grasse matinée. Il faut dire qu'à quatre jeunes dans un appartement pour eux, ils ne doivent pas se coucher de bonne heure.

\- Écoute ça, j'ai le plan parfait !

\- Parfait pour quoi ?

\- Pour qu'ils se marient bien sûr !

\- Un coup sur la tête du vieux pour lui remettre les neurones en place ? J'y ai déjà pensé, tu imagines bien.

Un grognement amusé dans le dos de Yurio et Otabek apparaît sur l'écran à son tour, l'ombre d'une barbe sur la mâchoire.

\- Salut les gars. C'est quoi l'urgence ?

\- Il parait que Phichit a un plan, explique Chris.

\- Crache le morceau, râle Yurio en se grattant la tête.

\- On les embarque pour Barcelone.

Les trois autres se figent, Yurio la main toujours sur la tête, Otabek indéchiffrable, tandis que Chris fixe Phichit avec un sourire rusé.

\- Ça risque d'être intéressant, conclut le Suisse.

 

Il y a un avantage à organiser un voyage dans le dos de patineurs internationaux : leurs passeports sont toujours valides et à portée de main. Phichit n'a donc aucune difficulté à les trouver, pendant que Chris occupe le couple à l'extérieur. Il les utilise pour les demandes de visa et les billets d'avion - Victor devra se contenter de la classe économique pour une fois. Départ deux jours plus tard.

 

Lorsque tout le groupe déboule chez eux, Victor et Yuri n'ont pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur tombe dessus. D'autant que Yurio, Otabek, Guang-Hong et Leo sont inhabituellement matinaux : il est à peine sept heures. Le Japonais n'est lui-même levé que parce que son meilleur ami a tiré tout le monde du lit.

\- Vous repartez déjà ?

Comme il fixe les valises des autres patineurs, il repère une anomalie : Yurio en transporte une aussi.

\- Ouais, mais pas tout seuls, lui répond ce dernier. Au boulot les gars !

À ces mots, tout le groupe envahit les lieux, entraîne Yuri, puis Victor vers leur chambre, le tout dans un joyeux bazar.

\- Mais, attendez !

Victor est surpris, mais très amusé par l'effervescence. Son partenaire en revanche est complètement perdu.

Yurio et Phichit attrapent chacun une valise dans un placard et les ouvrent sur le lit.

\- Allez zou, ordonne l'adolescent, vous prenez des fringues pour quelques jours et n'oubliez pas le maillot de bain.

\- Je... Tu... Attends, quoi ? balbutie Yuri, débordé par la situation.

Victor trépigne de joie, sourire en cœur, et vide son placard avec enthousiasme. Un t-shirt atterrit sur la tête de Yuri.

\- Wow ! Des vacances surprise, amazing !


	21. Ultime Étape

 

Sans laisser à Yuri le temps de se remettre, les comploteurs avaient entrainé le couple Russo-Japonais dans un taxi pour l'aéroport. Dans le hall des départs, Victor est surexcité : il connaît les lieux par cœur, mais la dernière fois qu'il les a arpenté avec autant d'enthousiasme devait remonter à son premier voyage vers Hasetsu.

\- Où vous nous emmenez ?

\- Si on vous le dit ce ne sera plus une surprise, répond Phichit.

Il lance un clin d'œil au champion russe, puis prend un selfie avec Yuri, toujours sonné. Ce dernier proteste, mais la photo est déjà en ligne, marquée de #vacancessurprise #missioncupidon #skaterpower et autres termes improbables dont il a le secret. Le Japonais abandonne la partie et jette un coup d'œil à son fiancé : son regard lagon brille et son sourire en cœur n'a rien d'artificiel. Depuis son accident Yuri ne lui avait plus connu une telle expression de joie et, rien que pour ça, il décide de se laisser porter par l'énergie du groupe.

Il glisse sa main dans celle de Victor et entremêle leurs doigts. Le Russe se tourne vers lui et effleure sa joue des lèvres.

\- Sérieux, vous êtes répugnants, grogne Yurio avec une grimace.

\- Tu râles pourtant depuis des semaines qu'ils sont trop distants, remarque Otabek, laconique.

L'adolescent grommelle une vague réponse : le Kazakh est bien le seul à pouvoir se permettre de telles répliques sans essuyer une salve d'insultes en représailles.

 

Leurs amis avaient gardé le secret jusqu'au bout et Yuri n'avait découvert la destination de leur vol qu'à l'embarquement : Zurich. Victor avait alors commencé à élaborer, convaincu que Chris les invitaient dans son chalet alpin. Personne n'avait infirmé ou confirmé.

Ce n'est qu'après l'atterrissage, lorsque leurs pas les avaient conduits vers les correspondances, que le couple avait compris que la Suisse n'était pas le terme de leur voyage.

"Le vol à destination de Barcelone..."

\- Ah ! s'exclame Chris lors de l'annonce en français. C'est pour nous.

\- Barcelone ? J'ai bien compris ? l'interroge Victor.

Il se lève à moitié dansant et emboîte le pas à Yurio qui semble diriger les opérations malgré son jeune âge.

Yuri, au contraire, est pétrifié. Il ignore si cette perspective le réjouit ou le terrifie. La cité espagnole est un lieu émotionnellement chargé pour lui : à l'idée que Victor ne se rappelle pas ce qu'ils y ont vécu - le bon comme le mauvais - une boule de bowling lui tombe sur l'estomac. Il ferme les yeux et refoule une nausée d'anxiété.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, le tirant soudain de ses pensées négatives. Il tourne la tête et est surpris de trouver Chris à ses côtés.

\- Ça ira, Yuri. On sera avec vous.

Une tornade thaïlandaise vient l'entourer de l'autre côté et passe un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Mais oui ! Aucun problème ! Détends-toi et laisse-nous gérer.

\- Oh, les vieux ! s'agace Yurio. Vous bougez ?

\- Je croyais que c'était moi le vieux ? glisse Victor.

L'adolescent hausse les épaules.

\- Ils sont à peine mieux question sénilité.

\- C'est vrai qu'aux yeux d'un tout petit chaton, nous sommes tellement plus mûrs.

Ledit chaton hérisse ses poils et les deux Russes se chamaillent comme deux frères. La scène parvient à alléger un peu le poids sur l'estomac de Yuri.

\- Tu vois ? lui chuchote Chris à l'oreille. Tout va bien se passer. Fais-nous confiance.

Le Japonais hoche la tête, reconnaissant, et se laisse entraîner par son meilleur ami et celui de Victor.


	22. Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Madness" chapitre 9 se déroule en parallèle de ce chapitre et les deux suivants :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24191316

 

Après une journée de voyage, il fait déjà nuit lorsque les patineurs arrivent à l'hôtel. Celui-ci est familier pour certains d'entre eux : ils y ont logé lors de la finale du Grand Prix, un an et demi plus tôt.

Nerveux, Yuri ne peut retenir de fréquents coups d'œil vers Victor, à la recherche d'une réaction, un signe que son fiancé se souvient - même juste un peu - de ce qu'ils ont vécu ici. Cependant celui-ci discute joyeusement avec Leo et Guang-Hong et ne semble pas affecté par les lieux.

\- Votre carte d'accès, monsieur.

Yuri sursaute lorsque la réceptionniste lui tend l'objet, puis bafouille un remerciement. Il tente d'attraper la carte, qui lui échappe des mains et il se penche pour la ramasser en s'excusant, rouge de confusion.

Phichit n'a rien manqué de la scène et attire l'attention de Chris sur l'état de nervosité du Japonais. Ils échangent un regard entendu et Phichit s'approche de Yuri.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller boire un verre après avoir déposé les valises ?

\- Excellente idée, approuve Chris. Il y a un club sympa pas loin, super ambiance.

\- J'en suis !

Excité comme une puce, Victor a levé la main avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur. Il s'arrête devant les portes qui s'ouvrent, semble avoir une soudaine illumination, et se retourne vers le groupe.

\- Yuri ! C'est toi qui a la carte d'accès non ?

\- Ah, oui, en effet. À propos de ce soir, glisse-t-il à Phichit en se dirigeant vers Victor, je ne me sens pas très en forme et...

\- Précisément ! Rien de tel qu'un peu d'alcool pour te détendre.

\- Euh, non, j'évite de boire depuis...

\- Au diable la raison, Yuri, intervient Chris, tu es en vacances pas vrai ?

\- Mais Yurio est mineur et...

\- T'inquiète Katsudon, je vais pas trainer avec les vieux, on a d'autres projets entre jeunes.

\- Comme c'est mignon, glisse Victor, récoltant un simple "tch" dédaigneux.

 

Yuri tente bien de protester de nouveau, mais Phichit et Chris l'entraînent avec une expression qui n'admet aucun refus malgré leur sourire. Les quatre patineurs se retrouvent donc dans un night-club, où ils occupent un box qui leur procure un peu d'intimité malgré la musique et la piste de danse bondée.

\- Vodka ! déclare Phichit.

\- Non merci, proteste Yuri, je vais rester à quelque chose de moins fort.

Chris passe un bras autour de ses épaules et se penche à son oreille.

\- Laisse-nous gérer le programme, O.K. ?

Victor, jusqu'ici trop survolté pour prêter attention à son environnement, pose les yeux sur eux. Il fronce les sourcils, irrité par leur proximité, mais écarte ce sentiment : après tout, c'est Chris, il a toujours été particulièrement tactile.

Ce voyage impromptu le laisse d'ailleurs perplexe. Il sait que la finale 2016 s'est tenue à Barcelone et le souvenir de la qualification de Yuri lui est revenu au cours des dernières semaines. Logiquement il y sont donc venus ensemble. Ce qui laisse supposer que leurs amis essayent de lui rafraîchir la mémoire, la question principale demeure cependant : sur quoi ? À voir le niveau de fébrilité de Yuri, cela semble un point important.

La bouteille de vodka arrive et Phichit sert une généreuse rasade au Japonais, avant de lui mettre le verre dans les mains. Après quelques soirées étudiantes à Détroit, il ne connaît pas meilleur moyen de désinhiber son ami. Chris en sait quelque chose lui aussi, il n'oubliera pas de sitôt leur séance de pole-dance à Sotchi.

\- Kanpai ! lance Phichit joyeusement. C'est bien comme ça que vous dites au Japon ?

Le verre plein dans la main, les règles de politesse de son pays ne permettent plus vraiment à Yuri de refuser de boire. Il prend une gorgée et l'alcool lui chauffe la gorge et la poitrine.

 

Après quelques verres - Chris l'a resservi plusieurs fois et il serait malpoli de décliner - le regard de Yuri commence à se troubler et il a soudain chaud. Et une envie irrépressible de bouger. Il se lève et attrape la main de Phichit.

\- Viens danser !

Le Thaïlandais obéit bien volontiers et suit son ami en riant. Sur la piste, la chemise déboutonnée, les cheveux en bataille, Yuri se déhanche face à un Phichit encore plus survolté que d'ordinaire. Bouche bée, Victor fixe le Japonais. Il a pourtant de vague souvenir de ce banquet à Sotchi - et des preuves dans son téléphone - mais le voir de ses propres yeux est une toute autre affaire.

\- Incroyable, pas vrai ?

À regret, Victor arrache son regard de la piste pour se tourner vers Chris.

\- C'était votre plan ?

\- Hmmm, l'idée c'était qu'il se détende un peu. Il semble que ce soit une réussite. Peut-être même trop ?

Yuri a arraché sa chemise et danse sensuellement à une distance un peu trop fine de Phichit. Ce n'est plus de l'agacement qui s'empare de Victor, mais de la jalousie, exacerbée par l'alcool.

Il avale cul-sec le reste de son verre, le repose dans un claquement sec et se lève, instable. Il se dirige vers les deux amis, se place derrière Yuri et passe les bras autour de lui.

\- Désolé Phichit, mais hors de la glace je me réserve un droit exclusif sur son Eros.


	23. Wow amazing !

 

Sans laisser à Phichit le temps de réagir, Victor attrape la veste de Yuri d'une main, tire le Japonais débraillé de l'autre et quitte les lieux. Son compagnon proteste d'une voix pâteuse, mais n'est pas en état de résister à la poigne décidée du Russe.

Au porche du night-club, Victor jette la veste de Yuri sur ses épaules nues : on a beau être à Barcelone, les soirées sont encore fraîches. Et la manoeuvre est moins compliquée que de lui remettre sa chemise.

Toujours dans un état second, Victor entraîne Yuri au hasard des rues de Barcelone. Le Japonais le suit d'une démarche instable.

\- Victor.

L'interpellé continue d'avancer sans regarder en arrière.

\- Victor ! répète Yuri, plus fort.

En réponse il lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais ne ralentit pas.

\- Victor, tu me fais mal.

La remarque arrête enfin leur course. Victor le relâche alors et le fixe, penaud.

\- Pardon.

Yuri lui fait un large sourire idiot - résultat de l'imbibation éthylique - et sa tenue ne masque rien de sa gorge à ses hanches. La combinaison des deux fait déglutir Victor, qui boutonne la veste jusqu'en haut.

\- J'ai chaud, proteste le Japonais en jetant ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé.

\- Tu ne peux pas te balader torse nu, on est en public.

L'ivrogne grommelle une réponse inintelligible et mordille le lobe de l'oreille de Victor, qui étouffe un cri de surprise. Un Yuri bourré devient un démon et la torture est insoutenable. Victor l'écarte de lui.

\- On va faire un tour pour te dégriser, O.K. ?

Il évite une étreinte de pieuvre, lui prend résolument le bras pour le soutenir et avance sans le laisser poursuivre ses attaques.

 

Leurs pas les mènent dans les rues touristiques de Barcelone, animées même de nuit. Victor est venu plusieurs fois dans la cité espagnole et ignore si les souvenirs qui l'assaillent sont en relation avec son séjour passé ici avec Yuri.

Ce dernier se laisse guider, apparemment dans un état de stupeur silencieuse. 

Soudain, il s'immobilise devant la Casa Battló conçue par Gaudí. Surpris, Victor lève lui aussi les yeux sur le bâtiment bien connu. Sans un mot, Yuri dégage son bras et se laisse tomber sur un banc face au monument.

\- C'est là que j'ai perdu ce foutu sac de noix. Tu m'avais gonflé pendant une heure pour qu'on le retrouve.

Victor le fixe, les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire à la noix justement ? 

Yuri poursuit son discours d'ivrogne sur sa lancée.

\- Tu vois, le moindre détail de notre passé t'échappe. Bordel quand je pense que tu as oublié que j'ai pulvérisé ton record au programme libre ici même. Tout ça avec une putain de déclaration d'amour sur glace !

Cette fois la mâchoire du Russe n'est pas loin de se décrocher. Il se garde bien d'interrompre son partenaire cependant, il est si rare qu'il s'épanche ainsi et lui donne autant d'informations. Du reste, il est sans voix.

\- Mais le pire, bordel de merde, le pire c'est que tu aies oublié ça !

Yuri tend sa main droite devant lui, paume ouverte. Son bras tangue et il louche pour faire - sans succès - la mise au point sur le bijou à son annulaire.

\- C'est toi même qui a annoncé à tout le monde que ce sont des bagues de fiançailles et qu'on se marierait quand j'aurais gagné l'or ! Ben voilà, c'est fait. Et tu ne te souviens plus. Merde.

Un flot d'émotions contradictoires s'abat sur Victor et les larmes le menacent. En réponse, il murmure simplement :

\- Wow. Amazing.

Sonné, il ignore quoi ajouter, mais Yuri ne lui en laisse de toutes façons pas le temps. Loin d'être dégrisé, il reprend sa manie de se déshabiller sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- O.K. Yuri, on va rentrer à l'hôtel, d'accord ?

 

À peine la porte de la chambre refermée, un Yuri affamé se jette sur la bouche de Victor. Enfin en privé, le Russe répond avec enthousiasme au baiser brusque et ses mains se débarrassent de la veste de son partenaire.

Ce dernier attrape à pleines mains les revers du manteau de Victor et le mène d'autorité vers le lit. Il s'y laisse tomber, entraînant son fiancé sur lui dans sa chute.

Les mains et la bouche de Yuri se déplacent sans cesse. De moins en moins vite. Avant de s'arrêter. Sa respiration ralentit et avant même d'avoir retiré le manteau de Victor il dort profondément.

\- Sérieusement ?! proteste ce dernier, frustré.

Un Yuri bourré est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction.


	24. xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour savoir ce que font Chris et Phichit après le départ de Yuri et Victor, RDV chapitre 28 de "Intoxicated" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22659536

 

Lorsque Yuri émerge, il a la nette impression qu'un moine bouddhiste joue du gong sous son crâne. Il grogne, se relève sur un coude et cherche ses lunettes de la main. Malgré les verres correcteurs, son regard a du mal à faire la mise au point autour de lui.

La chambre d'hôtel est silencieuse et, à ses côtés, le lit est vide.

\- Victor ?

Le son de sa propre voix lui tire un gémissement de douleur. Il se lève avec difficulté et part en quête de paracétamol.

Les évènements de la nuit précédente sont confus et morcellés. En gros, il se souvient de tout jusqu'au troisième verre de vodka, après ça se complique. Sa seule certitude - au vu de sa gueule de bois - étant qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté en si bon chemin.

"J'ai encore dû me donner en spectacle," songe-t-il en grimaçant, mortifié d'avance.

Il soupire, prend une douche rapide pour tenter de se réveiller, puis se rassoit sur le lit. Il attrape son téléphone pour voir si Victor lui a laissé un message. L'heure affiche onze heures : pas étonnant que le Russe soit déjà levé.

Sur son répondeur, Yuri trouve un message de Phichit :

"Coucou Yuri! J'espère que la nuit s'est bien continuée et que Victor n'est pas fâché. Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier notre danse - il rit, manifestement pas repentant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler ce matin, il a filé à vitesse grand V avant la fin de notre ptit-déj. On est en ville si tu veux nous rejoindre, mais j'imagine que ton dulciné va t'enlever à nous."

Au fil de son écoute, le visage de Yuri s'est décomposé, passant de blanc à bleu : leur danse ? Victor fâché ? Et qui a disparu dieu seul sait où ? 

La sueur au front, il cherche ses messages textes et doit mobiliser tout son courage pour ouvrir celui envoyé par Victor plus d'une heure plus tôt.

Il ne comporte qu'une seule ligne : "xoxo". Et une photo.

La travée d'une église décorée de rosaces et colonnades. 

Non pas une église : la cathédrale de Barcelone. Un lieu qu'il n'oubliera jamais, là où ils ont échangé leurs anneaux la veille de la finale.

Des larmes tombent sur son écran. La vue troublée et les mains tremblantes, il enfile ses vêtements froissés de la veille et se précipite hors de la chambre.

 

Lorsque Yuri déboule dans l'église avec la discrétion d'un éléphant, le bruit de ses foulées résonne et tous les regards convergent vers lui. Hors d'haleine, les cheveux en bataille et la chemise boutonnée de travers, il offre un spectacle surprenant en ces lieux de recueillement. Heureusement pour lui, il y a peu de monde en ce midi de milieu de semaine, mais - pour une fois - il se contrefiche de ce que ces inconnus pourraient penser de lui.

Il se précipite vers le lieu indiqué par la photo et s'attire au passage quelques regards noirs qu'il ne remarque même pas.

Victor est là, assit dos au mur, depuis donc au moins deux heures. L'entrée peu discrète de Yuri lui fait relever la tête et son visage s'éclaire. Il ramasse quelque chose à côté de lui, se relève en le cachant dans son dos et fait face au Japonais.

Ce dernier tente de reprendre son souffle et sa voix, et Victor lui laisse le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Après quelques instants, Yuri parvient à parler.

\- Tu... tu t'es souvenu ?

\- Pas complètement. Disons que ton discours d'hier a aidé et Yurio m'a confirmé une impression.

\- Mon discours ? demande Yuri, perdu.

\- Tu as oublié ? Et c'est moi l'amnésique ?

Le Japonais rougit, confus, mais un léger rire de Victor le rassure.

\- Quand tu as bu, tu es hors de contrôle. Mais aussi terriblement séduisant et honnête.

Le rouge s'étale un peu plus sur le visage de Yuri. Victor se tait, soudain nerveux. Cette réalisation redonne un peu d'assurance à Yuri qui taquine son compagnon.

\- C'est ton tour de faire des cachotteries ?

\- Ah... oui, effectivement.

Il révèle un tournesol tout simple.

\- Je... je ne me rappelle toujours pas tout. Peut-être bien que certains moments ne me reviendront jamais. Mais j'ai une certitude : même si je t'oubliais cent fois je retomberais amoureux encore et encore.

Il déglutit, semble chercher le courage de continuer. Yuri ne l'interrompt pas, il en serait d'ailleurs incapable tant l'émotion lui serre la gorge.

\- Alors voilà cette fleur dont le message est "tu es mon soleil", parce que tu illumines ma vie. Et j'ai écumé plusieurs boutiques avant de trouver ceci.

Il tend la fleur à Yuri qui l'accepte, les mains tremblantes, puis sort une boîte de sa poche. Il en ouvre le couvercle : à l'intérieur se trouvent deux pendentifs qui se complètent pour former un flocon de neige.

\- Je souhaite récupérer mon anneau, reprend Victor. À la place je voudrais te mettre ce bijou autour du cou. Je...

Il prend une profonde inspiration, puis sort d'une seule traite :

\- Yuri veux tu m'épouser ?

Sonné par l'émotion, Yuri porte une main à sa bouche et ne peut retenir ses larmes. Il ne ressemble à rien dans sa tenue froissée, le visage rouge et les yeux voilés, mais jamais de sa vie il ne s'est senti plus rayonnant qu'en cet instant.

En guise de réponse, il décroche la chaîne qui porte la bague de Victor et qu'il n'a pas retirée depuis le réveil de celui-ci. Il prend la main droite de son fiancé et y glisse l'anneau, qui retrouve ainsi la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

\- Oui, finit-il par souffler d'une voix étranglée. Évidemment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le bijou qui m'a servi d'inspiration :  
> http://www.4bmm.com/couple-matching-open-snowflake-and-dog-tag-puzzled-piece-necklaces-set-in-silver-sale-1287.html


	25. Yurio

 

Sur un nuage, les deux amoureux passent l'après-midi seul à seul, perdus dans leur monde. Ils discutent sans relâche, des projets plein la tête pour leur vie à venir, professionnelle comme personnelle. L'un et l'autre ont l'impression d'avoir un grand poids en moins sur les épaules.

Ils envoient une série de messages au groupe de conspirateurs pour qu'ils dînent tous ensemble. Lorsque vient l'heure du rendez-vous, le couple est le dernier arrivé, et pourtant ils ne sont pas en retard.

\- Ah quand même ! râle Yurio - après tout c'est sa marque de fabrique. On a failli attendre.

Au vu des quelques verres vides sur la table, le groupe doit en réalité être arrivé bien plus tôt. Probablement un nouveau conseil de guerre entre comploteurs.

\- Je t'ai manqué, Yuratchka ? demande Victor avec son sourire en coeur.

\- Me fais pas rire.

Malgré cette remarque, l'adolescent se décale pour permettre aux deux arrivants de s'installer sur la banquette. Ils prennent place main dans la main.

Phichit scrute son meilleur ami et, lorsqu'il remarque le changement de pendentif, son visage s'illumine.

\- Yuri ! La bague !?

Chris attrape la main droite de Victor et la montre à l'assemblée. Une exclamation collective de joie et soulagement parcourt celle-ci, tandis que Yuri rougit et Victor rayonne.

\- Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! soupire Yurio.

\- Félicitations ! couine Guang-Hong, surexcité.

\- La cérémonie est pour quand ? demande Leo.

\- D'ici un an, répond Victor du tac au tac.

À cette déclaration, un silence ébahi retombe brusquement autour de la table.

\- Mais, mais... Pourquoi attendre si longtemps ?

La protestation de Phichit exprime parfaitement la pensée générale.

\- Putain, mais vous êtes vraiment des boulets ! s'énerve Yurio en se levant. 

Yuri et Victor échangent un regard complice et un énorme sourire illumine leur visage.

\- Les mineurs ne peuvent pas être témoins, commence Victor.

\- Et tu n'auras dix-huit ans que l'an prochain, termine Yuri.

Ils fixent tous les deux l'adolescent, satisfaits de leur effet. Le visage de ce dernier est mémorable : figé dans une attitude de choc extrême, bouche ouverte et yeux comme des soucoupes. Tous les regards sont braqués sur lui.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, son cerveau semble reprendre une activité minimale.

\- Oh.

Réussir à clouer le bec de Yurio n'est pas une mince affaire, mais à cet instant il n'a pas de meilleure réplique qui lui vienne à l'esprit.

Il se rassoit. Ouvre la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Et des larmes lui montent aux yeux.

\- Oh, tu pleures Yuratchka ? taquine Victor. Comme c'est mignon.

\- Ta gueule vieux schnock ! J'ai... j'ai une poussière dans l'œil. 

Il prend le mouchoir qu'Otabek lui tend en silence et s'essuie les joues. 

\- Et puis ça va pas bien de m'annoncer ça comme ça ?! Vous êtes vraiment horribles !

Cependant son mélange de sanglots et de rires rendent ses mots peu crédibles et - pour une fois - il ne rejette pas les bras de Yuri et Victor qui se referment sur lui.


	26. Zénith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réaction positives.
> 
> Un petit mot supplémentaire en fin de chapitre ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Les chapitres 29 à 36 de "Intoxicated" se déroulent entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci :  
> Chapitre 29 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22680797  
> À partir du 37, les évènements se déroulent après "Amnésie" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607/chapters/22979325
> 
> Les chapitres 10 à 17 de "Welcome to the Madness" se déroulent entre le dernier et celui-ci :  
> Chapitre 10 : http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24266892  
> À partir du 18, les évènements se déroulent après "Amnésie" :  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10606716/chapters/24879546

Je n'arrive pas à charger l'illustration, vous pouvez [la trouver là.](http://imageshack.com/a/img923/1410/Wq9xna.jpg)

 

 

\- Va les éblouir, mon soleil.

Depuis le tournesol de Barcelone, le nom doux est resté. En réponse à l'encouragement de son coach, Yuri dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Pour me porter chance, murmure-t-il.

Il glisse au centre de la glace, accueilli par les applaudissements enthousiastes du public. Second derrière Yurio après le programme court, le Japonais a l'intention de tout donner pour rafler la première place à cette finale du Grand Prix. Il a promis à Victor au moins cinq médailles d'or au niveau mondial et, même si ce dernier a oublié, il a l'intention de tenir son engagement.

Cette pensée renforce sa détermination : pour celui qu'il aime, il surmontera même l'anxiété chronique qui l'a parasité toute sa vie.

Les premières notes de son programme libre retentissent. 

Reconquête.

Son thème n'est pas anodin et sa danse raconte l'année écoulée. Le choc initial, la terreur, le désespoir, la difficile redécouverte l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à retrouver le zénith de leur amour. Mais aussi les précieuses amitiés qui les ont entourés et sans lesquelles rien n'aurait été possible.

À présent, la carrière de patineur de Yuri est elle aussi à son point d'orgue, tandis que l'accident a marqué la fin de celle de Victor. Mais son amour du patinage est trop ancré en lui pour quitter ce monde : en plus de coach et chorégraphe de Yuri, il travaille aux côtés de Yakov, et reprendra son rôle auprès de l'équipe russe à sa retraite.

Yuri ensorcèle l'audience de ses fameuses séquences de pas et pirouettes et - maintenant que son esprit est apaisé - ses sauts s'enchaînent à la perfection. 

Lorsque la musique s'arrête, Yuri reprend seulement contact avec son environnement. Tout le temps de sa prestation, son esprit n'était pas là, mais auprès de ses personnes précieuses. Hors d'haleine et débordé d'émotion, il tombe à genoux et fond en larmes. 

À cet instant, c'est comme si tous les pleurs des derniers mois s'étaient rassemblés en un torrent ininterrompu. Il relève la tête à l'appel de son nom par une voix familière. À travers les larmes, sans ses lunettes, aveuglé par la réflection de la glace, il est incapable de discerner le visage de Victor. Cependant il devine qu'il est dans le même état que lui.

Il se relève et se précipite dans ses bras.

 

Malgré sa prestation parfaite, Yurio ne rattrape pas Yuri et doit se contenter de l'argent.

\- Tch ! Tu perds rien pour attendre Katsudon.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, répond Yuri en souriant, au centre des trois médaillés.

\- Yura, intervient Otabek, bronze au cou, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, mais la prochaine sera pour moi.

\- Ah ouais ? Ça ne coûte rien de rêver Beka.

\- Chut les enfants, on est censé poser pour les photos là.

Yurio grommèle comme à son habitude, mais l'esprit de compétition des trois athlètes ne les empêchent pas d'apprécier de partager ce podium.

 

Lorsque Yuri rejoint Victor au bord de la patinoire, la médaille d'or autour du cou, un bouquet de lys blancs dans les bras, son visage resplendit de fierté. De sa main libre, il retire sa médaille et la présente à son coach.

\- Content de ton élève ?

Le geste est soudain familier à Victor. Une image se superpose à celle sous ses yeux, similaire, mais avec tout de même quelques différences, dont la couleur argent du trophée.

Une brusque réminiscence.

Le choc passé, Victor prend la médaille, la replace autour du cou de Yuri et elle retombe en-dessous de son pendentif en demi-flocon. Puis le Russe se penche et embrasse l'un puis l'autre. Il regarde enfin Yuri dans les yeux, avec une expression tendre.

\- Tu m'en dois encore au moins trois.

De surprise, les yeux du Japonais s'agrandissent, puis la réalisation fait monter de nouvelles larmes. Il se précipite dans les bras accueillants de son fiancé.

Chaque souvenir retrouvé est une petite victoire. Mais ceux perdus ne leur pèsent plus : ils s'en créeront de nombreux, ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'ai terminé cette histoire... mais ! J'ai prévu 2 spin-offs qui s'entremêleront avec la série et cette fanfic, sur deux autres couples.
> 
> Et pour commencer c'est une fanfiction Chris/Phichit que j'ai envie d'écrire qui commencera pendant la saison 1 de l'animé et se terminera après cette histoire.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Intoxicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694607) by [cerisebio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio)




End file.
